Glory box
by Dana Norram
Summary: Erga a tampa. Não tenha medo. Ouça e aproveite o fim. Guerra e hostilidade são os versos desta estrofe. Agora sente—se e me diga: você arriscaria seu porto seguro em troca de um talvez? // SLASH // HarryxDraco // COMPLETA
1. Sonata

**Título: **Glory Box  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Cinco (logo, você pode ler essa fanfic sem ter lido o 6º livro)  
**Parte: 01** de **14** (sim, todos os capítulos já estão prontos - Só falta revisar!)

**

* * *

**

Avisos Gerais (LEIAM!)

- Isto aqui é uma fanfic **Slash**. Você sabe o que significa Slash? _Não?_ Poxa, que peninha! Mas calma aí que eu te explico. Pense num homem. Pensou? Good! Agora pensa em outro. E aí? Eles são bonitinhos? Ótimo! Agora imagine os dois juntinhos, dividinho beijos e abraços? Achou fofo? Continue com a leitura. Achou nojento? **SUMA!** Não precisa ler, mas se mesmo assim você, pequeno gafanhoto,deixar algum comentário impertinente dizendo que eu não devia colocar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy na mesma cama, você estará assinando seu atestado de burrice. Eu avisei, não avisei?

- As atualizações virão conforme os comentários. Muitos comentários, atualização rápida (se bobear na mesma semana). Poucos... hmmm... dependerá da minha boa vontade. Que NUNCA é boa. xD

- Outra coisa._I don't like happy ends_! Isso aí, final feliz NÃO é comigo. Então se você curte açúcarna veia all-time... _hmmmm, _espera sentado, sim?

- **Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **não me pertencem. São propriadade exclusiva da titia **J.K. Rowling**. Eu não ganho dinheiro para escrever fanfic. Então, pegue seu processo e brinque de fazer origami. É divertido.

**

* * *

**

**Glory Box  
Por Dana Norram

* * *

**

o0o **Sonata **o0o

* * *

Sentia o rosto úmido. As mãos geladas.

Não sabia dizer se era por conta da chuva que caia sobre o cemitério na forma de uma garoa fina, ou por todas as lágrimas que derramara nas últimas 24 horas.

Achava que já as tinha secado há muito tempo...

Mas não.

Ele ainda podia senti-las. Senti-las como se a grossa camada de gelo ao redor do seu coração estivesse derretendo.

_Sim. Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico._

Quando pensava que mais nada poderia atingi-lo, que nenhum tipo de dor poderia novamente desprendê-lo da realidade...

Como estava enganado.

Quando dizem que todos nós somos apenas meros fantoches na mão do destino, se esquecem de mencionar o quanto este mesmo destino pode ser mau e cruel. O quanto este mesmo destino gosta de ver suas pobres marionetes cabisbaixas, querendo se desfazer aos pedaços.

Sim. Como ele sentia agora.

_Desfragmentar._

Sim. Como ele _queria_ agora.

Se dividir em pedaços cada vez menores, até que a dor se tornasse tão ínfima quanto cada um desses pedaços, para que assim fosse capaz de suportá-la novamente.

Ergueu a cabeça, os fios de cabelo lhe caindo sobre os olhos cansados. A visão embaçada denunciava sua condição. Não podia ficar ali parado... não podia deixar que o levassem embora... não podia...

"Eu sinto tanto..."

A voz baixa, mas firme chegou-lhe aos ouvidos como um afago desconfortável. Havia um misto de preocupação e alerta impregnado nas palavras. A mão suave pousou em seu ombro, apertando-o com força. Inconscientemente, ele colocou a mão sobre a outra, voltando a cabeça para o lado.

Um sorriso fraco tentava lhe passar uma sensação de conforto que não existia. Tentava aquecer algo que não pode agüentar mais por muito tempo.

Uma batida.

_Duas._

O sangue açoitava seus ouvidos por dentro de sua cabeça.

Doía. Sinal de alerta.

Ele mirou sua própria mão.

No dedo anelar um anel. Fino e dourado, com a forma de uma serpente.

Uma batida. Duas.

_Três._

O rosto além de úmido, agora estava quente.

O anel entregue um mês atrás. Um mudo e singelo gesto de confiança. De unidade e entrega.

Uma serpente... uma serpente dourada.

_Algo poderia ser considerado uma heresia maior?_

"_Eu amo você..."_

Sim.

Ele abaixa o rosto, mirando os dois caixões cobertos de flores, menos de um metro à sua frente. Flores brancas. Puxa a mão de volta e as abaixa, segurando o anel com força entre seus dedos. Faz menção de tirá-lo e atirá-lo entre as flores.

Mas não há coragem para tanto.

Quieto, ele se sente como um vidro que foi esvaziado. Desprovido de tudo que lhe fazia satisfeito, feliz e completo.

Por um segundo ele deseja ser o cadáver ali deitado.

Por um segundo ele se arrepende.

E por um segundo ele pára e pensa.

"_Não teria sido melhor... se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido?"_

* * *

**_  
To be continued..._** _

* * *

_

**Leu? Gostou? Quer o próximo capítulo? REVIEW FOR ME!  
**_(se não NADA feito...)_

_

* * *

_**N/A: **Esta fanfic foi escrita originalmente para o **II Challenge Harry/Draco** do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras (_www(ponto)alianca3vassouras(ponto)com(barra)forum_) e ganhou o 1º lugar — apesar de só ter duas pessoas participando... xD 

Dedicada à madrinha **Cami Rocha Pinhão** — porque ela me agüentou durante semanas fazendo propaganda desta fic e não me bateu! ) E claro, um agradecimento ultra-especial aos meus betas queridos Anna-Malfoy e Shaka Dirk. Super fofos e talentosos, os dois! Vistiem os profiles deles (shakadirk/ annamalfoy)

Aliás, terminei de ler o HP and Half Blood Prince! E não! Eu nãovou (obviamente) fazer spoilers, mas só posso dizer que eu tenho muito orgulho de gostar de um personagem como Draco Malfoy. ;)

* * *

**© Julho de 2005**


	2. Movimento

**Título: **Glory Box  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Cinco (logo, você pode ler essa fanfic sem ter lido o 6º livro)  
**Parte: 02** de **14**

**

* * *

**

Avisos Gerais (LEIAM!)

- Isto aqui é uma fanfic **SLASH**. Você sabe o que significa Slash? _Não?_ Poxa, que peninha! Mas calma aí que eu te explico. Pense num homem. Pensou? Good! Agora pensa em outro. E aí? Eles são bonitinhos? Ótimo! Agora imagine os dois juntinhos, dividinho beijos e abraços? Achou fofo? Continue com a leitura. Achou nojento? **SUMA!** Não precisa ler, mas se mesmo assim você, pequeno gafanhoto,deixar algum comentário impertinente dizendo que eu não devia colocar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy na mesma cama, você estará assinando seu atestado de burrice. Eu avisei, não avisei?

- As atualizações virão conforme os comentários. Muitos comentários, atualização rápida (se bobear na mesma semana). Poucos... hmmm... dependerá da minha boa vontade. Que NUNCA é boa. xD

- Outra coisa. _I don't like happy ends_! Isso aí, final feliz NÃO é comigo. Então se você curte açúcarna veia all-time... _hmmmm, _espera sentado, sim?

- **Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **não me pertencem. São propriadade exclusiva da titia **J.K. Rowling**. Eu não ganho dinheiro para escrever fanfic. Então, pegue seu processo e brinque de fazer origami. É divertido.

- Ah, uma coisa que eu esqueci de comentar. O título desta fanfic (Glory Box) foi tirado de uma música do grupo **Portishead**. A letra mesmo não tem muito a ver com a fanfic, mas fica aí a dica para quem quiser escutar algo enquanto lê.

**

* * *

**

**Glory Box  
Por Dana Norram

* * *

**

o0o **Movimento **o0o

* * *

Harry Potter estranhava e muito toda aquela nova situação. 

Agora ele media pelo menos 30 centímetros a mais do que há sete anos, quando embarcara no expresso de Hogwarts pela 1º vez na vida. Quando era apenas um garotinho perdido, ingressando naquele estranho mundo a qual sempre pertencera, mas que nunca tivera a oportunidade de compreender plenamente.

E agora ele estava de volta. De volta ao mundo dos trouxas.

E por vontade própria.

Nada de Dursleys. Nada do menor quarto da casa, pouca comida e olhares atravessados. Nada de ordens.

Ele era um adulto agora. E podia... Harry Potter _queria_ se virar sozinho. Voldemort podia estar lá fora... Espreitando em algum lugar como sempre. Mas Harry não ia deixar que montassem guarda ao seu redor, que o prendessem em Hogwarts e não deixassem que vivesse sua própria vida...

De qualquer maneira se misturar com os trouxas a principio parecia uma boa solução.

Colocando as mãos na cintura, Harry soltou um grande suspiro.

E já que pretendia viver ali sem chamar atenção em demasia, a idéia de puxar o malão escada acima _sem _ajuda de magia parecia uma atitude inteligente a se tomar.

_Mas não era. _

Com um último puxão inútil, Harry respirou fundo e olhou duas vezes por cima do ombro, a fim de se certificar de que estava completamente sozinho. Enfiou discretamente a mão por dentro do casaco e murmurou _"Locomotor baú!" _

Seu malão flutuou levemente escada acima, com Harry fingindo puxá-lo com uma das mãos enquanto matinha a varinha dentro do casaco. Ganhou o segundo patamar do velho prédio no centro de Londres, onde alugara um apartamento pequeno e modesto.

Nada de palácios e honrarias para o garoto que sobreviveu.

Ele só queria mesmo um pouco de paz naqueles dias tempestuosos.

Abriu a porta com a chave e sorriu ao ver móveis completamente trouxas lhe cercando. Havia uma sensação de conforto em saber que nada daquilo estava de alguma maneira enfeitiçado e poderia lhe atirar parafusos ou explodir de uma hora para outra.

E Harry fazia o malão passar pela porta aos poucos, com cuidado, quando um baque seco lhe chamou a atenção.

Voltou o rosto na direção do corredor e sentiu seu coração dar um pulo sensível dentro do peito tão logo deitou os olhos sobre uma garotinha de uns seis anos, dona de cabelos loiros e cacheados. No chão bem na frente dela, uma boneca caída. Os olhos vivamente azuis da garotinha estavam arregalados e postos nele num misto de choque e curiosidade.

Harry mirou o malão que estava a pelo menos 20 centímetros acima do soalho, flutuando tranqüilamente sem qualquer tipo de apoio. Sorriu amarelo para a menina e já fazia menção de entrar de uma vez no apartamento quando ela, ignorando totalmente a boneca caída, virou-se de costas e correu para a outra ponta do corredor, berrando alto.

Ruídos vindos dos outros quartos e o barulho de chaves fizeram com que Harry agisse rápido.

_Rápido demais. _

Na pressa de fazer o malão passar pela estreita porta, Harry perdeu a concentração e o malão virou de borco, abrindo a tampa e espalhando todo o seu conteúdo bem na entrada do apartamento.

Xingando mentalmente todas as crianças da face da Terra, Harry deu um pontapé na porta para fechá-la, empurrando com os pés tudo que via pela frente. Tirou os óculos, limpando o suor que já lhe escorria pela testa. Do lado de fora, uma voz chorosa e infantil aparentemente tentava explicar a "mamãe" o que acontecera.

É. Pelo visto começara bem. Logo os vizinhos já estariam chamando-lhe de estranho e coisas do gênero. Já devia ter se acostumado.

Harry soltou outro suspiro e colocando os óculos de volta no rosto, mirou a bagunça que se proliferava a seus pés. O acúmulo de sete anos formava pilhas e pilhas inúteis de roupas, velhas folhas de pergaminhos, frascos de poções e...

Harry abaixou o corpo e encontrou enrolado no meio de suas vestes, um velho abafador de orelhas, e num segundo pensamento perguntou-se o que ele ainda fazia ali.

Sorriu um pouco bobo, meio de lado, relembrando de quando usara um daqueles pela primeira vez.

2º ano. Aula de Herbologia. Estudavam Mandrágoras. Aquele fora o ano da câmera secreta. O ano do basilisco, o ano em que nomearam a sua peculiar capacidade de conversar com cobras. Sim, ele era um ofidioglota exatamente como Voldemort.

No final daquele ano conhecera Tom Riddle, o garoto de 16 anos que lacrara suas lembranças num diário, inconsciente que se tornaria o bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos, ainda que o desejasse tanto. Ele, Tom, Voldemort... era o famoso herdeiro de Slytherin... que açulou uma cobra gigantesca... que matou por simples prazer...

Harry balançou a cabeça, procurando desviar a mente destes pensamentos. Não era hora para aquilo. Procurou um espelho com os olhos e sem perceber o que fazia pôs o abafador, mirando com curiosidade sua imagem refletida na superfície lisa.

Definitivamente estava _bem apertado_. Os cabelos sempre rebeldes agora se encontravam achatados contra a haste, as orelhas sendo pressionadas com força. E como Harry duvidava muito que abafadores de orelha pudessem simplesmente encolher, só pode concluir que fora ele quem crescera demais.

Afinal já passara cinco anos.

Sorriu meio triste, meio ansioso e atirou o abafador de volta na pilha de roupas, livros e pergaminhos.

Sentou-se no chão, cansado e apoiando as costas na parede cujo papel era azul, mas que já estava desbotado em alguns pontos.

Abraçando as próprias pernas e escondendo o rosto nos joelhos, Harry fitou o malão virado durante muito tempo, repleto de lembranças e recordações. Pensando no que acontecera naqueles últimos sete anos.

Pensando em seus amigos... e claro, em seus inimigos.

_Nele. _

Já se formara em Hogwarts, mas ainda não se acostumara com a idéia de não voltar a vê-lo praticamente todos os dias.

Algo de muito errado acontecera naquele 7º ano.

Algo que forçara _ele _a se afastar, parar com brincadeiras estúpidas... infantis...

A princípio Harry não se importara, pelo contrário, ficara bastante agradecido.

Tudo que ele _não _queria era que as brigas de Ron e Hermione (que atingiram um nível quase insuportável), os estudos para os N.I.E.M. (que faziam com ele dormisse menos de 5 horas por dia), as preocupações com a guerra e Voldemort (que já começara a atacar trouxas abertamente) ainda fossem somadas as picuinhas de Draco Malfoy.

Sua cabeça não fora totalmente sua naquele ano. Quase não pudera ocupá-la com coisas da qual realmente gostasse e aquilo o torturara durante meses e meses. Mas, nos raros e fugazes momentos em que Harry deixava sua mente vagar dispersa, sem pensar no dever de transfiguração ou no próximo treino de Quadribol, ela invariavelmente chegava _nele_.

Não uma, nem duas, mas várias vezes Harry se pegara fitando o sonserino loiro do outro lado do salão principal, que por sua vez observava os colegas comendo com seu típico ar de tédio, já que ele mesmo parecia estar vivendo de ar. E não uma, nem, duas, mas _todas_ às vezes Harry censurara-se mortalmente por estar se preocupando com isso.

No dia então que notara que Malfoy emagrecera sensivelmente, teve muita vontade de enfiar a cara na tigela de cereais e iogurte a sua frente, mas resistiu ao desejo tão logo percebeu que também era fitado.

Ainda com o rosto pressionado contra os joelhos, Harry foi tomado pela mesmíssima sensação de calor e pânico que sentira daquela outra vez. Subindo como um bichinho rastejante e asqueroso pela sua nuca e deslizando por suas bochechas subitamente afogueadas.

Harry teve certeza daquela vez, e tinha ainda mais agora, que para seu próprio bem devia manter sua cabeça bem longe do rosto, corpo e de cada fiozinho do cabelo loiro de Draco Malfoy.

Agüentara até o final do ano letivo. Agüentara cada um dos encontros nos corredores escuros da escola — que pareciam acontecer com uma freqüência quase criminosa, suportara bravamente um jogo inteiro de quadribol contra a sonserina e claro, agüentara cada um dos olhares trocados através salão principal, quando cada um deveria estar concentrado única e exclusivamente em seus respectivos pratos e colegas. E não estavam.

Entrementes, alguns estudantes começaram a desaparecer da Escola. Alguns sendo seduzidos ou aliciados à causa de Voldemort, outros fugindo com suas famílias para longe. E claro, aqueles que perderam suas vidas quando cruzavam o caminho de algum comensal.

O cerco em torno de Harry aumentara terrivelmente. Ele via aurores ou aspirantes vigiando-no por cima de um livro quando se sentava na biblioteca com Ron e Hermione, sentia olhos em cima dele para onde quer que fosse. A torcida nos dias em que jogava só não estava defasada (em virtude dos alunos que não freqüentavam mais a escola) por estarem cheias de membros da Ordem e funcionários do ministério.

Às vezes ele se perguntava em voz alta porque não o colocavam de uma vez dentro de uma redoma de vidro, ao que normalmente recebia um sorriso indulgente de Ron e um olhar crítico de Hermione.

E de tão ocupado que estava se irritando, ou estudando, ou suportando o peso do que sua cicatriz significava, Harry só notou que Malfoy já não aparecia nas aulas há quase uma semana quando Hermione fez algum comentário sobre tudo estar tão estranhamente quieto.

Malfoy (Harry descobrira dias depois), segundo palavras de Pansy Parkinson, ficara doente durante o feriado do natal e a mãe segurara-o em casa até que ele melhorasse. Lucius Malfoy continuava desaparecido desde a fuga em massa dos Comensais da Morte de Azkaban, no ano anterior. Claro que todos sabiam que ele agora liderava um dos exércitos de Voldemort que andava atacando trouxas e famílias de bruxos na Irlanda. Os pais de Seamus Finnigan foram encontrados pelo filho, enforcados no celeiro. Os exames apontaram uso da maldição _cruciatus_, seguida de _imperius_.

Quando Draco voltara à escola, no final do mês de janeiro, Seamus teve de ser segurado por Harry, Ron, Dean e Neville para não ir até a mesa da sonserina e atacar Malfoy da melhor forma que pudesse, mesmo que fosse com a colher que ele tinha nas mãos.

_"Não podemos acusá-lo de nada." _Dissera Hermione naquele dia, com sua característica calma. _"Não sabemos se foi ele." _

Ron rodara os olhos da mesma maneira que sempre fazia quando achava que Hermione estava sendo indulgente demais. Harry, ainda segurando Seamus pelo braço, voltara a fitar Malfoy do outro lado do salão e se surpreendera ao vê-lo desviar o olhar para apertar seu antebraço esquerdo por cima das vestes. A expressão no rosto do sonserino não era aquela de malícia e superioridade que Harry estava tão acostumado a presenciar. O loiro ostentava somente um ar de cansaço e conformismo que lhe deixava mais pálido e frágil do que o normal.

Harry ergueu a cabeça, sentindo a marca de seus joelhos ossudos em sua face. Começou a esfregar os olhos por debaixo dos óculos e notou que o apartamento já se encontrava mergulhado numa suave penumbra. Sentiu-se mole e quando tentou se mexer, suas pernas formigaram.

_Quanto tempo passara ali, parado, distraído, pensando em Draco Malfoy? _

Uma brisa leve entrava pela janela meio aberta. Na rua logo abaixo o trânsito se acumulava para começar o horário de _rush_.

_Pelo visto, bastante. _

Harry levantou-se com uma certa dificuldade e puxando a varinha fez um movimento rápido, guardando toda a bagunça de volta no malão.

Daria um jeito naquilo mais tarde.

Olhou para o relógio e decidiu que seria uma boa passar num shopping center para comprar roupas de trouxa decentes e talvez abastecer a geladeira. Não poderia almoçar todos os dias n'A Toca, mesmo que tivesse certeza de que a Sra. Weasley ficaria encantada com sua presença.

Tinha jurado a si mesmo que tão logo estivesse livre dos Dursleys e Hogwarts, começaria a cuidar de sua vida. _Sozinho_. Já tinha alguma coisa em vista para começar a trabalhar e claro, algum ouro acumulado do cofre de seus pais e de Sirius (o padrinho deixara sua herença para Harry) e claro, tempo o bastante já que a Ordem da Fênix se transformara numa imensa organização. Qualquer um que fosse contra a causa de Voldemort estaria fazendo, mesmo que inconscientemente, parte dela.

Harry, porém, não fora a uma única reunião dos membros mais seletos da Ordem, desde que se formara há duas semanas atrás. Ron e Hermione lhe garantiram que cobririam sua ausência durante os dias em que ele se ocupava montando seu novo lar.

_"Você vai precisar de um lugar para voltar, Harry."_ dissera Hermione com um sorriso fraco, antes de entrar no táxi que a levaria para casa dos avós. Seus pais tinham sido assassinados há um mês. Não puderam ver a filha se formando. _"E não vai querer que esse lugar lhe traga lembranças... sabe?" _

Harry ficara hospedado com Ron até alugar aquele apartamento e negara várias vezes a oferta de ocupar permanentemente o ex-quarto de Percy.

E agora... parado ali, pensando... tão longe da atmosfera protetora de Hogwarts, Harry perguntou-se o que Malfoy estaria fazendo naquele exato instante. O que verdadeiramente acontecera com ele. Será que ele voltara para o colo da mãe ou o pai o convencera a se bandear de vez para o lado das trevas?

Será que ele, Harry, encontraria o rapaz loiro de rosto pontudo e olhar feroz novamente? E se esse encontro viesse, _seria numa batalha?_ Draco vestindo um capuz negro e apontado sua varinha para o coração de Harry?

_Talvez. _

Mas ele esperava que não.

Algo dentro de si dizia que caso a hora chegasse, antes mesmo de pensar em revidar... _se defender_, Harry Potter de alguma forma, de alguma maneira louca e inconseqüente...

_Hesitaria. _

* * *

****

To be continued... _

* * *

_

**Leu? Gostou? Quer o próximo capítulo? REVIEW FOR ME!  
**_(se não NADA feito...)

* * *

_

**NYA! **(Dana rolando no chão de felicidade) 12 REVIEWS! (pula e faz pirueta) BRIGADÃO GENTE! Tô tão feliz que seria capaz de postar a fanfic inteira de uma vez, mas desse jeito, aos pouquinhos, é mais gostoso né? xD

Olha aqui o capítulo novo. Bem rapidinho até, gostaram? Viram como só depende de vocês? Isso aqui é um acordo de cavalheiros. Eu escrevo, posto, vcs comentam e eu posto mais. Simples! Não tem como alguém sair triste nesta história. Bem, talvez nossos protagonistas, mas aí são outros 500... xD

Aliás, eu só acesso a internet durante a semana, logo se vocês repetirem este lindo feito de 12 reviews em menos de 48 horas... hmm... talvez eu poste o cap. 03 na sexta-feira, do contrário, só segunda mesmo...

Como este site maravilhoso começou com uma espécie de caça as bruxas e vem sendo proibido encher de N/A nos capítulos eu estarei respondendo às reviwes de vocês no meu fotolog. Quem quiser dar uma olhada o endereço é: _www(ponto)fotolog(ponto)net(barra)dana(underline)norram_. **Underline** (pra quem não sabe) é aquela linhazinha baixa que a gente usa para separar as palavras em endereços de e-mails e de homepages. Em todo caso, ACHO que o endereço também está no meu profile. Confiram lá. xD

**

* * *

N/A: **Esta fanfic foi escrita originalmente para o II Challenge Harry/Draco do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras (_www(ponto)alianca3vassouras(ponto)com(barra)forum_) e ganhou o 1º lugar — apesar de só ter duas pessoas participando... xD 

Dedicada à madrinha **Cami Rocha Pinhão** — porque ela me agüentou durante semanas fazendo propaganda desta fic e não me bateu! ) E claro, um agradecimento ultra-especial aos meus betas queridos Anna-Malfoy e Shaka Dirk. Super fofos e talentosos, os dois! Vistiem os profiles deles (shakadirk/ annamalfoy)

Aliás, terminei de ler o HP and Half Blood Prince! E não! Eu não irei (obviamente) fazer spoilers, mas só posso dizer que eu tenho muito orgulho de gostar de um personagem como Draco Malfoy. ;)

* * *

**© Julho de 2005**


	3. 1º Ato

**Título: **Glory Box  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Cinco (logo, você pode ler essa fanfic sem ter lido o 6º livro)  
**Parte: 03** de **14**

**

* * *

**

Avisos Gerais (LEIAM!)

- Isto aqui é uma fanfic **SLASH**. Você sabe o que significa Slash? _Não?_ Poxa, que peninha! Mas calma aí que eu te explico. Pense num homem. Pensou? Good! Agora pensa em outro. E aí? Eles são bonitinhos? Ótimo! Agora imagine os dois juntinhos, dividinho beijos e abraços? Achou fofo? Continue com a leitura. Achou nojento? **SUMA!** Não precisa ler, mas se mesmo assim você, pequeno gafanhoto,deixar algum comentário impertinente dizendo que eu não devia colocar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy na mesma cama, você estará assinando seu atestado de burrice. Eu avisei, não avisei?

- As atualizações virão conforme os comentários. Muitos comentários, atualização rápida (se bobear na mesma semana). Poucos... hmmm... dependerá da minha boa vontade. Que NUNCA é boa. xD

- Outra coisa. _I don't like happy ends_! Isso aí, final feliz NÃO é comigo. Então se você curte açúcarna veia all-time... _hmmmm, _espera sentado, sim?

- **Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **não me pertencem. São propriadade exclusiva da titia **J.K. Rowling**. Eu não ganho dinheiro para escrever fanfic. Então, pegue seu processo e brinque de fazer origami. É divertido.

- Ah, uma coisa que eu esqueci de comentar. O título desta fanfic (Glory Box) foi tirado de uma música do grupo **Portishead**. A letra mesmo não tem muito a ver com a fanfic, mas fica aí a dica para quem quiser escutar algo enquanto lê.

**

* * *

**

**Glory Box  
Por Dana Norram

* * *

**

o0o 1º Ato o0o

* * *

Já passava das oito da noite quando Harry finalmente assinava seu nome num formulário para que as compras fossem devidamente entregues em seu apartamento. Pretendia dar um passeio pelo centro de Londres antes de voltar para casa e dormir. Afinal, no dia seguinte, teria uma entrevista no ministério e mais tarde estava planejando chamar Ron e Hermione para sair. Talvez eles fossem até a sede da Ordem discutir novos estratagemas contra os comensais. 

Harry passou por um espelho de corpo inteiro enquanto se dirigia à saída do shopping e estancou no lugar, fitando sua imagem refletida com peculiar atenção. Dezessete anos usando roupas velhas de Duda não ensinaram a ele o significado da palavra "moda". Logo, ele estranhara bastante aquelas calças e camisetas de aparência velha e desgastada custando tanto ou mais do que roupas em perfeito estado. A sorridente vendedora, porém, lhe garantira que todos os jovens "como ele" só usavam aquilo.

Mesmo desconfiado, ele acabara aceitando o conselho. Não ia querer parecer um estranho no ninho. Queria passar desapercebido na multidão de trouxas.

Saiu para as ruas. A temperatura morna de verão incentivando todos a deixarem o conforto de seus lares para se aventurarem num cinema, num teatro, num show de rock ou num simples _pub_ enquanto a noite londrina os protegia como um manto escuro e quente.

Sentindo-se um pouco culpado por estar ali e não vigiando, lutando ou mesmo morrendo nas mãos de um comensal, Harry caminhava sem pressa. Vez ou outra mirando com atenção um rosto que lhe parecera mais suspeito, ou quando cruzava algum beco meio escuro, imaginando que qualquer um poderia estar escondido ali.

Balançou a cabeça e sentiu que seus óculos escorregavam até a ponta do nariz. Sorriu meio de lado e ajustou-o novamente no rosto, achatando a franja contra a testa para que sua cicatriz não ficasse tão visível.

Divisou uma cruza de bar e lanchonete de aparência amistosa do outro lado da rua onde se encontrava e descobriu que sentia um pouco de fome. Enfiou uma das mãos, conferindo se tinha o suficiente para um lanche e um táxi. Ainda não tivera tempo de passar em Gringotes para trocar mais dinheiro. Poderia fazer isso no dia seguinte, depois da entrevista. Daí lembrou-se de que podia simplesmente aparatar até em casa e soltou uma risada alta. Alguns passantes o encararam com curiosidade.

Uma sineta tocou em algum lugar acima da cabeça de Harry quando ele abriu a porta. Sentou-se numa mesa conjugada, junto a uma das janelas que davam para rua.

Uma garçonete loira, usando um estranho brinco no nariz perguntou sem rodeios o que Harry queria. Ele desviou seus olhos ligeiramente arregalados do brinco para o cardápio ainda fechado sobre a mesa. Abriu-o, meio atordoado, escutando a garçonete fungar impaciente. _Que coisas mais esquisitas esses trouxas usavam... _— pensou por um segundo, se lembrando das roupas no shopping, que ele mesmo usava agora. Só esperava que brincos no nariz não fossem uma "moda" também. Não usaria um negócio daqueles nem por decreto.

Depois de anotar o pedido de Harry — hambúrguer, batatas fritas e uma _cherry coke_ com gelo, a garçonete afastou-se resmungando sobre os clientes que faziam-na perder tanto tempo com coisas tão simples.

Enquanto aguardava seu lanche / jantar, Harry distraiu-se observando os outros clientes do lugar. Numa mesa próxima a porta, um casal discutia em voz baixa. Na bancada um senhor gordo e careca cumprimentava o copeiro com entusiasmo. Outra garçonete, esta morena, mas sem brincos em lugares estranhos, atendia um grupo de adolescentes que lhe lançavam olhares de cobiça.

Harry já comera seu hambúrguer e aguardava pela sobremesa quando uma série de acontecimentos se deram em rápida sucessão.

A sineta que anunciava a chegada de um novo cliente tocou, mas de costas para a porta, Harry não prestou atenção.

Alguém deixou um copo cair, os ouvidos de Harry aguçaram-se. Escutou algumas risadinhas, seguido de um berro alto.

Virou-se abruptamente, certo de que estava havendo um assalto ou algo parecido.

O copeiro tinha uma das mãos erguidas no gesto de segurar um copo, mas não havia nada entre seus dedos. Os olhos pregados, fixos na garçonete que atendera Harry flutuando no ar, a bandeja onde trazia um grande sundae de chocolate ameaçando ser virada sobre sua própria cabeça loira. O rosto rosado estava aterrorizado de choque, mas sua boca não se mexia. Na frente dela, um grupo de quatro pessoas vestidas de negro e usando capuzes, riram alto.

"Eu mataria essa trouxa imunda com minhas próprias mãos, mas não estou com a menor vontade de sujá-las, sabem?"

Harry sentiu a sensibilidade nas pernas sumir. Comensais? Agora? _Ali? _

Sabia que eles andavam atacando trouxas sem se importar em ocultar a comunidade bruxa, mas até então os ataques tinham se dado em lugares afastados, onde o ministério sempre conseguia esvaziar a memória dos sobreviventes. Fazer um ataque no centro de Londres parecia uma idéia no mínimo absurda, mas estava acontecendo e Harry ali... no meio deles... _o que ia fazer? _

Enfiou a mão dentro da camisa rasgada onde se lia _'god save the queen'_¹em letras pichadas e segurou o cabo da varinha, pronto para se levantar e lutar contra eles, quando seus olhos se desviaram para a janela ao seu lado. Vultos negros tomavam conta das ruas, algumas pessoas corriam e eram paralisadas com meros acenos de varinhas.

_Um ataque em massa. _

Era absurdo demais e Harry sabia perfeitamente bem que não tinha a menor chance contra todos eles. Deixou cair uma nota de dez dólares sobre as migalhas de pão em seu prato, escorregou por debaixo da mesa e tentou se afastar para o corredor que levava as cozinhas com o máximo de cuidado. Precisava sair para os fundos ou qualquer lugar onde pudesse aparatar com discrição, então buscar ajuda.

Já alcançara a porta do corredor e abaixado, quase de joelhos, Harry conseguiu passar sem ser notado. Esgueirou-se pelo corredor e quando acabara de atravessar o balcão e chegado na cozinha (naquele instante vazia) escutou berros de dor vindos do restaurante.

Quase voltou até a porta. _Que se danasse a Ordem!_ Ele não podia ficar ali, se escondendo, enquanto gente inocente virava o _happy hour_ de um bando de comensais...

"Parado aí!"

O sangue de Harry congelou nas veias. Tinha a varinha segura e firme, mas abaixada para não chamar atenção. De costas para a voz, ele calculou o que seria melhor. Aparatar ali mesmo e deixar o idiota do Comensal com cara de tacho ou lutar e descobrir o que eles estavam fazendo ali.

A segunda proposta soou-lhe mais tentadora e tão logo girou os calcanhares, deixando seu rosto ficar visível, a pessoa encapuzada deixou escapar um gemido de surpresa.

"Potter!" a voz saiu murmurada por debaixo do capuz e a mão pálida que segurava a varinha vacilou por um instante, antes que Harry lhe desarmasse com um único golpe.

Harry apanhou a varinha deste, mas em vez de berrar por auxílio o comensal simplesmente saiu correndo pela porta dos fundos.

Novamente houve aquele segundo de hesitação em que Harry podia ter simplesmente sumido, mas havia algo na atitude do comensal que o deixara estupefato. Afinal, ele era Harry Potter, aquele que Voldemort mais queria ver morto e um de seus capangas o encontrava sozinho, no meio da Londres dos trouxas apinhada de comensais e ao ser desarmado, em vez de berrar por ajuda... fugia _correndo_?

Mesmo sabendo que estava tomando uma atitude extremamente idiota, Harry precipitou-se pela porta dos fundos, o mais rápido que suas pernas agüentaram, um segundo depois que a barra das vestes do comensal desaparecia de vista.

Saiu num beco escuro e apinhado de lixo, com prédios de apartamento erguendo-se lado a lado. Ergueu a própria varinha e com um movimento preciso, fez com que um clarão momentâneo explodisse, encontrando o comensal fugitivo quase no final do beco. Este, assustado pela luz, erguera a cabeça por cima do ombro e Harry aproveitou o exato instante para estuporá-lo.

O corpo despencou no chão com um baque. Algumas cabeças começaram a aparecer nas janelas dos prédios vizinhos, mas a escuridão já voltara a reinar. Harry correu para junto do comensal caído e sem pensar duas vezes, arrancou-lhe o capuz

Havia uma marca de queimadura próxima de um dos olhos cinzentos e arregalados. O rosto pálido estava afogueado e machado de fuligem e pó. Os cabelos que ele se acostumara a ver sempre cuidadosamente penteados, estavam sujos e amarrotados. Mesmo assim, não havia como não reconhecê-lo. Harry Potter sentiu um aperto no peito.

O comensal era Draco Malfoy.

* * *

****

To be continued... _

* * *

_

**Leu? Gostou? Quer o próximo capítulo? REVIEW FOR ME!  
**_(se não NADA feito...)

* * *

_

E eu não devia, não devia postar capítulo novo hoje... e sabem por quê? Porque vieram 11. Só 11! (cruza os braços emburrada) Estou de mal... 

E só vou postar mesmo porque todos os outros que comentaram tem o direito de ler. xD

As respostas dos comentários estarão se não hoje, na segunda feira, no meu fotolog (_www(ponto)fotolog(ponto)net(barra)dana(underline)norram)_. **Underline** (pra quem não sabe) é aquela linhazinha baixa que a gente usa para separar as palavras em endereços de e-mails e de homepages. Em todo caso, ACHO que o endereço também está no meu profile. Confiram lá. xD

¹: Não creio que precise de tradução, mas vai saber... **_'god save the queen'_**significa **_'deus salve a rainha'_**. É também o nome de uma música gravada pela banda **Sex Pistols**, que fez muito sucesso na Inglaterra, em meados dos anos 70 na época em que o punk rock estourava.

**

* * *

N/A: **Esta fanfic foi escrita originalmente para o II Challenge Harry/Draco do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras (_www(ponto)alianca3vassouras(ponto)com(barra)forum_) e ganhou o 1º lugar — apesar de só ter duas pessoas participando... xD 

Dedicada à madrinha **Cami Rocha Pinhão** (que não comentou... UoU. Ruim!) — porque ela me agüentou durante semanas fazendo propaganda desta fic e não me bateu! ) E claro, um agradecimento ultra-especial aos meus betas queridos Anna-Malfoy e Shaka Dirk. Super fofos e talentosos, os dois! Vistiem os profiles deles (shakadirk/ annamalfoy).

Aliás, terminei de ler o HP and Half Blood Prince! E não! Eu não irei (obviamente) fazer spoilers, mas só posso dizer que eu tenho muito orgulho de gostar de um personagem como Draco Malfoy. ;)

* * *

**© Julho de 2005**


	4. Acorde

**Título: **Glory Box  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Não, este fanfic **NÃO** contém spoilers de **Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince**. Leia sem medo.  
**Parte: 04** de **14**

**

* * *

**

Avisos Gerais (LEIAM!)

- Isto aqui é uma fanfic **SLASH**. Você sabe o que significa Slash? _Não?_ Poxa, que peninha! Mas calma aí que eu te explico. Pense num homem. Pensou? Good! Agora pensa em outro. E aí? Eles são bonitinhos? Ótimo! Agora imagine os dois juntinhos, dividinho beijos e abraços? Achou fofo? Continue com a leitura. Achou nojento? **SUMA!** Não precisa ler, mas se mesmo assim você, pequeno gafanhoto,deixar algum comentário impertinente dizendo que eu não devia colocar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy na mesma cama, você estará assinando seu atestado de burrice. Eu avisei, não avisei?

- As atualizações virão conforme os comentários. Muitos comentários, atualização rápida (se bobear na mesma semana). Poucos... hmmm... dependerá da minha boa vontade. Que NUNCA é boa. xD

- Outra coisa. _I don't like happy ends_! Isso aí, final feliz NÃO é comigo. Então se você curte açúcar na veia all-time... _hmmmm, _espera sentado, sim?

- **Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **não me pertencem. São propriadade exclusiva da titia **J.K. Rowling**. Eu não ganho dinheiro para escrever fanfic. Então, pegue seu processo e brinque de fazer origami. É divertido.

- Ah, uma coisa que eu esqueci de comentar. O título desta fanfic (Glory Box) foi tirado de uma música do grupo **Portishead**. A letra mesmo não tem muito a ver com a fanfic, mas fica aí a dica para quem quiser escutar algo enquanto lê.

**

* * *

**

**Glory Box  
Por Dana Norram

* * *

**

o0o Acorde o0o

* * *

"COMO ASSIM ELE ESTÁ DO _NOSSO_ LADO?" 

A última hora passara como um borrão na vida de Harry.

Primeiro ele, Harry Potter, tinha entrado numa inofensiva lanchonete, onde pedira hambúrguer e batatas fritas como qualquer trouxa. Minutos depois, esta mesma inofensiva lanchonete foi atacada por um bando de Comensais da Morte. Daí, ele, Harry Potter, tentara sair pelos fundos para buscar ajuda, quando esbarrara com um comensal na cozinha. Este mesmo comensal pareceu extremamente perturbado ao reconhecer Harry Potter e fugiu tão logo foi desarmado. Então ele conseguiu apanhá-lo e descobriu que o comensal não era ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

E agora, depois de carregar o corpo estuporado até um táxi, levá-lo até a sede da Ordem para contar o que acontecera e descobrir o que fariam com Malfoy, os membros sorriem amarelo e dizem que Draco Malfoy estava do lado _deles_? Qual aula da matéria _"comensais da morte NÃO são amigos" _Harry cabulara?

"Ouça, Harry... você esteve fora nos últimos dias..." tentava explicar Hermione, gesticulando na direção de Draco, que sentado no primeiro degrau de uma escada tinha o rosto seguro nas mãos, como se tivesse sido atacado por uma terrível enxaqueca. Ron ao lado de Hermione, fitava o loiro com um ar de asco. "Malfoy esteve espionando Voldemort durante as últimas semanas... mas só tornaram isso público para todos os membros _hoje_. Passamos no seu apartamento mais cedo para explicar tudo, mas você não estava lá."

Harry inspirou tão fundo que sua garganta chegou a doer. Hermione se encolheu.

Ao menos aquilo explicava a reação de Malfoy ao vê-lo. Mesmo que ele quisesse... mesmo que a velha rivalidade o assaltasse o loiro não podia simplesmente atacar e deixá-lo lá para que os outros comensais o encontrassem. Certamente por isso ele tentara fugir.

"Eu tinha ido comprar umas roupas..." murmurou para Hermione em tom de quem se desculpa.

"Ah... não me diga que essas roupas foram _compradas_, Potter? Podia jurar que você tinha caído numa lata de lixo e depois saído andando sem perceber que estava coberto de trapos."

Todos voltaram os olhos para Malfoy, que erguera a cabeça loira e sorria sonsamente na direção de Harry. Por um segundo, o moreno viu naqueles olhos cinzas a sombra do Draco Malfoy que ele conhecera.

Fechou uma das mãos em punho, o sangue subindo.

"Parem com isso vocês dois! Já tem quase 18 anos, façam o favor de se comportarem como adultos!" Disse uma voz grave e Minerva McGonagall apareceu no topo da escada.

Ela assumira a coordenação da Ordem desde o falecimento de Dumbledore. Harry não a via desde a formatura.

"Professora...?"

"McGonagall será o bastante, Sr. Potter." disse a bruxa com calma, descendo os degraus. Malfoy se levantou. "Agora que tudo foi esclarecido, creio que todos podem voltar à suas respectivas residências. O ataque dos comensais ao centro de Londres já foi rechaçado. A maioria deles conseguiu fugir, infelizmente. Ao menos, os trouxas já estão tendo suas memórias alteradas."

"Mas...?" Ia dizendo Harry, porém McGonagall ergueu uma das mãos.

"O Sr. Malfoy aqui tinha acabado de nos dar o sinal quando o encontrou. Felizmente a pequena luta de vocês não comprometeu todo o plano. O Sr. Malfoy pode avisar-nos e afastar-se de lá bem a tempo. Não exatamente como tínhamos em mente, é claro".

Harry sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes, mas não se abalou. Não tinha como saber que era Malfoy debaixo daquele capuz, tinha? Muito menos que ele estava trabalhando para a Ordem, oras! Fora o pior aluno de adivinhação de toda história de Hogwarts _ou será que ninguém se lembrava disso?_

Aos poucos todos os bruxos foram deixando o local. Hermione deu um abraço forte em Harry e foi-se embora junto de Ron, que pretendia acompanhá-la na volta de casa. Todos os outros cumprimentavam Harry com um aperto de mão forte, mas não se demoraram. Logo os únicos na sala eram ele e Malfoy.

Harry aproveitou que o loiro estava ocupado examinando as próprias unhas para observá-lo com mais atenção.

O rosto abatido estava pálido, mas Malfoy já limpara as manchas de fuligem de suas bochechas. Os cabelos por outro lado continuavam na mais completa desordem. Seus ombros magros e caídos davam-lhe um ar de cansaço. As mãos finas, cujos dedos compridos se abriam e fechavam com delicadeza pareciam ter sido pintadas por algum caprichoso artista. Os olhos...

"Tire uma foto, Potter. Vai durar mais."

Harry piscou e viu que já estava há quase um minuto distraído, ocupado em observar Malfoy em silêncio. O loiro por sua vez voltara o rosto na direção dele e tinha os cantos dos lábios erguidos num sorriso zombeteiro. A marca de queimadura em seu rosto estava mais clara.

"Desculpe..." atrapalhou-se Harry, balançando a cabeça. "Eu..."

Malfoy cruzou os braços sobre o peito magro. Suas sobrancelhas loiras e claras desapareceram sobre os fios de cabelos da mesma cor. Ele ainda sorria.

"Não há necessidade de se desculpar. Eu sei como deve ser difícil tirar os olhos de mim. Afinal, você andou praticando o ano inteiro... não é mesmo, Potter?"

O coração de Harry deu uma guinada sensível ao mesmo tempo em que começava a bater _bem _mais depressa.

_Quer dizer que Malfoy não só notara os olhares durante aqueles meses como também não parecia nem um pouco incomodo com isso? _Algo estava MUITO errado por aqui.

"Eu..."

"... ainda vou descobrir como se completa uma frase? É. Estou esperando Potter." Outro sorriso cínico espalhou-se pelo rosto de Draco. Harry teve vontade de socá-lo.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy."

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, provavelmente calculando se o prazer de irritar Harry valia o risco de perder alguns dentes. Soltou os braços, que caíram lado a lado do corpo e caminhou na direção do outro bruxo, que deu um passo para trás.

"Oh-oh... está com medo de mim, Potter?"

Harry empertigou-se.

"Óbvio que não."

"Mesmo?" Draco pareceu teatralmente desconfiado, quase divertido. Estava apenas três palmos de distância de Harry. "Então por que está segurando a varinha com toda essa força... até parece que está na frente do Lorde das Trevas..."

"Para alguém que está _contra _ele você parece muito apegado a certos _termos_, Malfoy."

Malfoy não se abalou, mas o sorriso em seu rosto morreu e quando falou, não foi exatamente naquele tom mordaz que Harry se acostumara ouvir pelos corredores de Hogwarts, mas sim de uma maneira contrariada. Um tanto reticente até.

"Passe 18 anos da sua vida escutando seu pai dizendo o '_Lorde isso' _e o '_Lorde aquilo'_ e quero ver você agir muito diferente, Potter."

A voz de Draco tinha um tom amargo quando mencionou a palavra "pai". Harry baixou a guarda, sabendo que tocara numa ferida aberta.

"Não foi minha intenção."

Draco rodou os olhos cinzentos. "Claro que não foi. Você não é adepto do que eu chamaria de humor sonserino. A propósito..."

Harry viu que Malfoy estava próximo o bastante para lhe dar um beijo. E tão logo a idéia lhe ocorreu, foi tomado por um formigamento nos braços e pela sensação de fogo nas bochechas, seguido de uma dor forte na boca de seu estômago quando Malfoy fechou o punho e desferiu-lhe um soco com uma precisão quase cirúrgica.

Dobrado em dois pela falta de ar, Harry viu Malfoy se afastar na direção da porta assobiando. Ele colocara o capuz de volta e já tinha uma das mãos na maçaneta quando virou o pescoço, fitando Harry com um sorriso enviesado.

"Isso é para você aprender a não estuporar ninguém pelas costas, Potter. Onde está o honroso Grifinório que eu conheci?" Ouviu-se uma risadinha. Malfoy abriu a porta. "Tenha uma boa noite, _colega_."

Recuperando o fôlego, Harry deu um salto na direção de Malfoy, derrubando-o. Os dois bruxos rolaram pelo soalho, tentando acertar um ao outro com as mãos. Malfoy desferiu um soco no nariz de Harry e puxou-lhe pelos cabelos, aproveitando a vantagem para se afastar precariamente enquanto Harry resrmungava algo como _"pare de brigar como uma menina"_. A vantagem foi o suficiente para Draco levantar, se colocando em posição de ataque. Harry, apoiando-se numa das paredes, enxugou o sangue que escorria do nariz, então fez o mesmo.

As varinhas tinham voado longe do alcance deles. Ambos se miraram, trocando olhares calculistas.

"Se você tentar isso de novo..." Malfoy sibilou, o rosto afogueado, as mãos fechadas em punho. Numa delas havia fios negros presos entre os dedos.

"Você vai fazer o quê?" Perguntou Harry alto, mas ele estava sorrindo. Havia algo na expressão de Malfoy que o divertia. "Vai ir correndo contar para a mamãe?"

"Pelo menos eu tenho uma... diferente de _você_, Potter."

Raiva aflorou no peito de Harry tal qual um corte que rompe, espalhando sangue para todos os lados. Ele não se deu conta de que avançara furioso para cima de Malfoy, golpeando-lhe na face com uma força desmedida.

Surpreso, Draco não teve tempo de reagir e Harry segurou-lhe pelo braço, torcendo-o em suas costas e empurrando-o contra uma das paredes, pressionando seu corpo e seus quadris contra os do rapaz loiro.

"Nunca... _nunca mais _diga isso, Malfoy." Harry ofegou junto ao ouvido de Draco. Sentiu o coração do loiro batendo com força, contra as próprias costelas.

Malfoy não respondeu, simplesmente empurrou Harry sem forças, deixando escapar um gemido rouco. Parecia uma criança que se machucara sem querer e agora abandonava a brincadeira. Virou-se, de costas para a parede, se apoiando na superfície como se sua vida dependesse dela. Harry não pode deixar de reparar que as pernas dele estavam trêmulas. O rosto do loiro estava vermelho como uma maçã do amor e ele parecia absolutamente apavorado.

"Malfoy...?"

A voz de Harry soou preocupada e ele se aproximou do outro rapaz sem pedir permissão, colocando uma das mãos sobre sua testa.

Draco estava suando frio.

"Malfoy, o quê foi?"

O loiro correu os olhos cinzentos de Harry para a porta aberta bem atrás deles. Soltou um suspiro calculado, afastou a mão do outro com um tapa e respondeu um "nada" pouco convincente.

"Como _nada_?" Disse Harry assombrado. "Você está quase desmaiando, Malfoy!"

"_É?_" Respondeu Draco com ignorância, aprumando o corpo de modo brusco.

Harry o imitou.

"E isso por acaso não é da sua conta, apesar de ser _sua _culpa, Potter."

Harry estava aparvalhado.

"_Minha? _Mas eu... eu nem te machuquei..." Harry tentava se justificar, gesticulando tolamente.

"Escute aqui, Potter." O tom de Draco era incisivo. "Nós podemos até estar do mesmo maldito lado, mas isso _não _significa que você pode se esfregar em mim desse jeito a hora que bem entender!"

Era como se um balde de água quente tivesse caído sobre a cabeça de Harry. Ele deu um pulo para trás, tal como um gato escaldado.

"Não!" Disse ele, erguendo as mãos, se defendendo. "Não foi isso que eu... não foi a minha..."

Mas em vez de tranqüilizar Draco, Harry pareceu chateá-lo. O loiro balançou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro conformista.

"Não, não foi. Afinal você é tão honrado. Nunca faz nada com segundas intenções... não é mesmo, Potter?"

Havia um resquício de tristeza nos olhos de Draco. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior.

Houve um segundo de silêncio interrompido por Draco que ficou repentinamente tenso. Ele inspirou fundo e levou uma das mãos até o antebraço esquerdo. A pouca cor que havia em suas bochechas desapareceu.

A cicatriz de Harry começou a queimar.

"Malfoy...?" Sua língua se desprendeu e ele avançou para cima de Draco.

Draco empurrou-o com altivez e abaixou-se para pegar sua varinha. Ignorando solenemente a presença do outro bruxo, ele já se dirigia em direção à porta.

Harry segurou-o pelo braço. Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram ameaçadoramente.

"Potter... eu vou dizer bem devagar para que até um idiota de cabeça rachada como você possa compreender: Me-solte-antes-que-eu-comece-a-gritar."

"É Voldemort não é?" Perguntou de supetão. Draco deixou a boca pender de leve. Harry continuou. "Eu posso sentir, Malfoy. Ele está zangado. Está chamando os comensais, certo? Vocês vão ter de se explicar por terem sido..."

"Por que fomos descobertos? Como a Ordem idiota conseguiu nos descobrir tão rápido? Nossa, que inteligência, Potter! Como enganou os professores durante todos esses anos? Aposto que você é ainda melhor que a sangue-ruim da Granger!"

Harry sentiu uma pontada de raiva e fechou sua mão livre com força.

"_Não a chame assim_." Sibilou em tom ameaçador. Os cantos dos lábios de Draco tremeram na tentativa de conter uma risada.

"Ainda que eu adorasse a idéia de passar horas e horas na sua ilustre companhia discutindo o que _eu _devo ou _não _fazer... creio que arriscar meu pescoço indo até o Lord é assunto de maior urgência, estarei errado?"

Harry não entendia como Draco Malfoy podia desdizer de quase tudo. Não entendia como ele não estava preocupado em ter a ira de Voldemort caindo sobre sua cabeça. Soltou o loiro a contragosto, que tão logo se viu livre, vestiu o capuz e saiu batendo a porta sem lançar um mísero olhar para trás.

Lá fora se ouviu o costumeiro _crack_ de aparatação. Harry soltou o ar dos pulmões e sentou-se no último degrau da escada, exatamente onde Malfoy estivera meia hora atrás. Apoiou um dos braços entre as barras do corrimão e encostou a cabeça contra a madeira pintada de branco.

Parado ali Harry não percebeu a falta que sentia daqueles pequenos conflitos que pontuaram praticamente todo seu período escolar. Não percebeu que sentia uma estranha satisfação em contrariar Draco Malfoy... em lhe arrancar respostas ríspidas e mordazes.

Harry Potter não percebeu que se sentia contente quando o sono venceu-o minutos depois, mas o sorriso bobo e satisfeito presente em seus lábios denunciavam um sentimento que nem mesmo ele sabia que existia.

* * *

_**To be continued... **_

**N/A:** "Acorde" (do título) aqui não tem o sentido de "despertar", mas sim musical, de sons que produzem uma harmonia.

_**

* * *

**_

**Leu? Gostou? Quer o próximo capítulo? REVIEW FOR ME!  
**_(se não NADA feito...)

* * *

_

- Viu como é só deixar vocês agoniando um pouquinho que os comentários chegam? 13! Ok que teve gente que comentou no 2º e no 3º, e outros que deixaram comentários no 1º ou 2º, mas o que importa é que vocês estão gostando. Yuppi! Como recompensa, esse capítulo é um pouquinho maior, tem mais ou menos 6 páginas. Gostaram da encoxada que o Harry dá no Draco? ;)

- As respostas dos comentários estarão provavelmente hoje no meu fotolog (_www(ponto)fotolog(ponto)net(barra)dana(underline)norram)_. **Underline** (pra quem não sabe) é aquela linhazinha baixa que a gente usa para separar as palavras em endereços de e-mails e de homepages. Em todo caso, ACHO que o endereço também está no meu profile. Confiram lá. xD

**

* * *

N/A: **Esta fanfic foi escrita originalmente para o II Challenge Harry/Draco do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras (_www(ponto)alianca3vassouras(ponto)com(barra)forum_) e ganhou o 1º lugar — apesar de só ter duas pessoas participando... xD 

Dedicada à madrinha **Cami Rocha Pinhão** (que é uma relapsa!) — porque ela me agüentou durante semanas fazendo propaganda desta fic e não me bateu! ) E claro, um agradecimento ultra-especial aos meus betas queridos Anna-Malfoy e Shaka Dirk. Super fofos e talentosos, os dois! Vistiem os profiles e leiam as fanfics deles (shakadirk/ annamalfoy)!

Aliás, terminei de ler o HP and Half Blood Prince! E não! Eu não irei (obviamente) fazer spoilers, mas só posso dizer que eu tenho muito orgulho de gostar de um personagem como Draco Malfoy. ;)

* * *

**© Julho de 2005**


	5. Melodia

**Título: **Glory Box  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Não, este fanfic **NÃO** contém spoilers de **Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince**. Leia sem medo.  
**Parte: 05** de **14**

**

* * *

**

Avisos Gerais (LEIAM!)

- Isto aqui é uma fanfic **SLASH**. Você sabe o que significa Slash? _Não?_ Poxa, que peninha! Mas calma aí que eu te explico. Pense num homem. Pensou? Good! Agora pensa em outro. E aí? Eles são bonitinhos? Ótimo! Agora imagine os dois juntinhos, dividinho beijos e abraços? Achou fofo? Continue com a leitura. Achou nojento? **SUMA!** Não precisa ler, mas se mesmo assim você, pequeno gafanhoto,deixar algum comentário impertinente dizendo que eu não devia colocar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy na mesma cama, você estará assinando seu atestado de burrice. Eu avisei, não avisei?

- As atualizações virão conforme os comentários. Muitos comentários, atualização rápida (se bobear na mesma semana). Poucos... hmmm... dependerá da minha boa vontade. Que NUNCA é boa. xD

- Outra coisa. _I don't like happy ends_! Isso aí, final feliz NÃO é comigo. Então se você curte açúcar na veia all-time... _hmmmm, _espera sentado, sim?

- **Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **não me pertencem. São propriadade exclusiva da titia **J.K. Rowling**. Eu não ganho dinheiro para escrever fanfic. Então, pegue seu processo e brinque de fazer origami. É divertido.

- Ah, uma coisa que eu esqueci de comentar. O título desta fanfic (Glory Box) foi tirado de uma música do grupo **Portishead**. A letra mesmo não tem muito a ver com a fanfic, mas fica aí a dica para quem quiser escutar algo enquanto lê.

**

* * *

**

**Glory Box  
Por Dana Norram

* * *

**

o0o Melodia o0o

* * *

Ron acabara de pedir sua segunda caneca de cerveja amanteigada, quando Harry finalmente atravessou a lareira d'O Caldeirão Furado. Erguendo uma das mãos, o moreno sorriu para o amigo e cumprimentou cerca de meia dúzia de bruxos, incluindo o velho Tom, antes de alcançar a mesa nos fundos do bar. Já passava das três horas da tarde. 

"Você demorou." disse Ron à guisa de boa tarde. A barba de seu rosto estava por fazer e ele parecia decididamente chateado.

"Desculpe." Sorriu Harry, puxando uma cadeira para si. Tom colocou uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada na sua frente e fazendo uma mesura, retirou-se em silêncio.

"Pensei que disse para aparecer exatamente às duas horas." O tom do ruivo ainda era irritadiço.

"E eu disse." Harry ainda sorria sonsamente, mas diante do olhar de poucos amigos que Ron lhe lançava, achou melhor explicar-se. "Desculpe, Ron. Quiseram me mostrar onde vou ficar e aproveitaram para apresentar até os faxineiros..."

O ar carrancudo no rosto de Ron tornou-se bem menos acentuado. "_Então...?_"

"Começo o treinamento na próxima semana." Disse Harry bebendo um gole de sua caneca.

Um sorriso sincero formou-se no rosto de Ron. Ele se levantou e puxou Harry para um abraço seguido de um forte aperto de mão.

"Uau... parabéns, Sr. _auror_."

Harry fez um gesto como se dissesse "isso não é nada", mas seu sorriso ficou ainda maior.

"Ainda não sou auror. Tenho três anos pela frente."

Ron sentou-se e deu de ombros. "Comentei com Hermione ontem, antes de deixá-la em casa... tive medo que você não estivesse legal para a entrevista... você sabe... todo aquele apuro ontem com os comensais..." Ron abaixou o tom de voz e aproximou-se de Harry. "...e com _Malfoy_."

Harry empertigou-se. Estava mesmo querendo conversar sobre aquilo. Não que Ron fosse exatamente a opção mais indicada. Afinal, o ruivo odiava Malfoy com todas as suas forças (com razão) e provavelmente se deixaria levar por isso. Hermione não era exatamente a integrante nº1 do fã-clube de Draco Malfoy, mas ao menos era mais sensata do que Ron.

"O que _você_ acha?" perguntou Harry, cauteloso. Era melhor saber onde estava pisando. Ron poderia criar um problema ao invés de resolvê-lo.

"_Ele_? Do _nosso_ lado?" Ron ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas que desapareceram sobre sua franja vermelha. Soltou um muxoxo e terminou de beber o conteúdo de sua caneca num único gole, daí acenou para que Tom lhe trouxesse outra. Ambos permaneceram em silêncio até que o velho bruxo voltasse ao balcão.

Harry então cruzou os braços, apoiando-os sobre a mesa, ficando mais perto de Ron para evitar que fossem ouvidos. Ele tinha consciência que muitos pares de olhos estavam fixos na direção deles.

"_Eu_ não confio nele, se é o que quer saber." Admitiu Ron. "Mas já estive errado antes. Errado sobre Snape, por exemplo." Disse, tentando soar justo. "Hermione acha que ele merece uma chance. Eu acho que devemos ter cuidado."

Foi vez de Harry erguer as sobrancelhas. A reação de Ron até que não fora de todo ruim. De fato, ele esperava que o ruivo esbravejasse que McGonagall estava sob influência de _imperio_, que Malfoy os trairia na primeira oportunidade que surgisse e coisas assim...

_Mas não._

Longe de acusar, Ron preferiu ficar somente "pé atrás" — o que vindo dele, já era um grande avanço.

"Que tal se déssemos uma volta... pelo Beco?" sugeriu Harry. "Quero comprar umas vestes novas... sabe, para o ministério."

Ron sabia perfeitamente bem que a idéia de Harry era ficar num lugar onde seria mais difícil serem ouvidos. Concordou com um aceno e virou toda o restante da cerveja amanteigada de uma só vez. Harry jogou alguns sicles sobre a mesa e os dois se dirigiram aos fundos do bar.

O Beco Diagonal, ao contrário do que Harry se acostumara, estava praticamente vazio. O medo devido ao retorno declarado de Voldemort forçava a maioria das pessoas a permanecer em casa ou sair do país. Os comerciantes amargavam uma grande queda nas vendas e vários deles já tinham fechado suas portas permanentemente. Fazia calor, mas Harry sentiu um estranho frio serpentear-lhe os braços.

"Logo isso vai estar parecendo a Travessa do Tranco." Murmurou Ron pelo canto da boca. Às vezes uma bruxa passava apressada ao lado deles, puxando uma criança pela mão e lhes lançando olhares desconfiados.

"Não no que depender de nós." Disse Harry, solene. "Quero que essas pessoas voltem a ter suas vidas como antes."

Ron soltou uma risada prazerosa. "Falou como um verdadeiro herói, Harry. Igual aqueles das histórias trouxas..."

Harry tomou o gracejo como um elogio. E decidiu retomar o tópico da conversa.

"Então Hermione acha que Malfoy merece uma chance?"

Ron soltou outro muxoxo. "É. Diz que ele pode ser útil. E bem, vamos admitir que nisso ela tem razão. Ele ajudou ontem, avisando do ataque no centro. Sabe, aquilo salvou algumas vidas..."

Harry concordou com um aceno, seus olhos correndo pelo Beco, de uma vitrina para outra. Ron continuou gesticulando, forçando sua voz a manter-se um pouco baixa.

"Mas eu me pergunto, sabe? _Por quê_?" Ron ergueu ambas as mãos e fez uma careta impagável. "Por que ele mudou de lado? Ele mesmo não passou sete anos se vangloriando sobre ser sangue-puro, rico e filho de Lucius Malfoy? O que ele ganha vindo para o nosso lado?"

Harry estava se fazendo a mesma pergunta desde que abrira os olhos naquela manhã, quando acordara na sede da Ordem com dores por todo o corpo devido à posição incomoda em que adormecera, debruçado sobre o apoio da escada. E claro — não chegara a conclusão nenhuma.

"Não faço a menor idéia..." respondeu em tom cansado.

"Nem eu, mas nós..." Ron se calou repentinamente, estancando no lugar. Harry o imitou, voltando o rosto para encará-lo, indagador.

"O quê foi...?"

"...nós bem que podíamos perguntar para ele."

Harry franziu o cenho e seguiu o olhar de Ron na direção da sorveteria _Florean Fortescue_, onde um jovem loiro de vestes negras e verde-escuras estava sentado com o Profeta Diário nas mãos e uma taça de sundae de chocolate pela metade sobre a mesa. Seus olhos cinzentos se moviam rapidamente pelas páginas. A manchete trazia estampada uma foto com a marca negra pairando sobre os céus de uma casa semi destruída.

Sentiu Ron segurar-lhe pelo antebraço e apenas aí se deu conta de que já tinha caminhado quase um metro na direção do loiro.

"Ficou maluco?" sussurrou o ruivo à meia voz. Seus olhos indo e vindo de Malfoy para Harry. "Ele-não-pode-ser-visto-com-a-gente."

Mas já era tarde demais. Malfoy os avistara e acabara de dobrar o seu jornal, caminhando em passos elegantes na direção deles.

Parou na frente de Harry com uma expressão reservada na face corada de sol. Sequer olhou para Ron, que o mirava desconfiado.

"Ah, o Santo Potter e seu fiel escudeiro... pensei que não devíamos ser amiguinhos _em público_."

Harry sentiu um certo divertimento por trás do tom mordaz. Sorriu para Draco com sinceridade. Ron olhou-o sem compreender.

"Nos encontramos por acaso. Isso pode acontecer."

Draco ergueu suas sobrancelhas finas e loiras. Os cabelos alinhados brilhavam sob a luz do sol.

"Seria muita coincidência se todas as coincidências do mundo fossem apenas coincidências, Potter. Sugiro que dêem o fora daqui. _Se alguém nos ver_..."

"Você pode dizer que só queria nos importunar um pouco, já que não pode mais fazê-lo diariamente, como na escola." Disse Ron repentinamente, com azedume. "Aliás, não é isso mesmo que você está fazendo agora?"

Draco voltou-se para Ron como se tivesse acabado de vê-lo. Sua expressão era de alguém que encontrara um parente desagradável.

"Cuidado com o que deseja, Weasley, ou pode acabar conseguindo..." Disse seco e já tinha dado as costas aos dois quando Harry segurou-o pelo braço — Tal como fizera na noite anterior.

Malfoy voltou-se no mesmo instante, os olhos cinzentos do tamanho de dois galeões. A expressão no rosto de Ron era perto do assombro.

"Pode nos dar um segundo, Ron?" pediu Harry com firmeza. Ron hesitou por um segundo antes de se afastar na direção d'A _Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol_.

Harry puxou Malfoy com suavidade de volta a sorveteria e fez com que ele se sentasse em seu lugar. Ocupou a cadeira logo à frente, consciente de que Ron os vigiava, com uma das mãos enfiada dentro das vestes — a varinha pronta para o menor movimento em falso.

"A cicatriz finalmente fundiu seu cérebro, Potter? Ficou _louco_? O que acha que..."

"Cala a boca, Malfoy." Disse Harry, rodando os olhos. "Seu pai vem sendo procurado até fora do país. Sua família está desgraçada e todos sabem que você só não foi preso porque o decreto de revistar todos os bruxos suspeitos de serem Comensais ainda não foi aprovado — o que não deve tardar acontecer. Ficar zanzando _sozinho _pelo Beco Diagonal no dia seguinte de um ataque _aberto_ a trouxas no centro de Londres não é uma atitude muito inteligente."

Draco engoliu em seco por várias vezes. Seu ar era de indignação. Quem Potter pensava que era para lhe falar _naquele _tom? A resposta estava justamente na pergunta. Afinal ele, _Harry Potter_, o-menino-que-sobreviveu, podia tudo.

"Como você mesmo disse, não há qualquer prova de que eu seja um Comensal, logo não há porque eu temer que um grupo do ministério caia no meu colo no primeiro instante que eu por os pés fora de casa. Não vou ficar confinado só porque metade da população bruxa pensa que vou amaldiçoá-los."

"Não que eles estivessem muito longe da verdade, não é Malfoy?"

Draco fez força para não sorrir. Abaixou a mão para seu _sundae _ainda pela metade, mas já derretendo e levou uma colherada generosa a boca. Um pouco de sorvete manchou o canto dos lábios e Harry pela primeira vez lembrou do Draco criança que conhecera sete anos atrás, naquele mesmo Beco.

"Vocês me subestimam. Não tenho nada contra bruxos e..." ele sustentou a colher no ar, pensativo. "...desde que eu, como dizem, 'virei a casaca'... bem, acho que posso começar a me considerar um sujo amante de trouxas também."

O tom de voz era desdenhoso, como sempre.

"Por que, Malfoy?", Harry finalmente fez a pergunta que estava entalada em sua garganta.

O loiro apoiou um dos cotovelos na mesa, a mão mexendo a colher. Ele parecia estar realmente pensando na pergunta, mas seus olhos estavam abaixados. Ele ainda mirava o sorvete quando soltou um suspiro.

"Importa?"

Harry achou não só uma resposta totalmente inadequada como desafiadora.

"Claro", respondeu sem pestanejar.

Meio de lado, Draco sorriu e o encarou. "É? Por quê?"

"Ora seu...", Harry sentiu-se ligeiramente idiota de ter caído naquele velho truque e, talvez para expressar sua raiva ou apenas para contrariar Draco, roubou-lhe a colher e tomou um pouco do sorvete semi derretido. O gosto ainda era bom.

Draco empertigou-se, seu o rosto deformado numa careta de incompreensão. _Quê diabos fora aquilo?_

"Potter...?"

Harry pensou num momento tardio que colocara na boca a mesma colher que Malfoy usara. Sentiu suas bochechas um pouco quentes, mas atribuiu isto ao calor que fazia.

"Estou interrompendo algo?"

Tanto Harry quanto Draco voltaram os olhos para a mulher alta e loira parada na mesa ao lado deles, dois elfos domésticos logo atrás carregavam várias sacolas.

Draco ergueu-se num ímpeto e a mãe lançou-lhe um olhar analítico, como se quisesse arrancar-lhe os pensamentos através da pele. O rapaz parecia só um menino a encarando e tentou fugir quando ela levantou uma das mãos finas e segurou-lhe pelo queixo, tirando um lenço das vestes e limpando o sorvete do canto dos lábios do filho.

Harry assistiu a cena em respeitoso silêncio, mas não pode deixar de se lembrar da Sra. Weasley fazendo algo similar com Ron. Mãe era sempre mãe.

Os olhos vivamente azuis de Narcissa Malfoy se desviaram do filho — que tinha as bochechas agora duplamente vermelhas — para Harry, que devolveu a colher de volta a taça do sundae.

"Vejo que Draco ainda não me atualizou sobre suas novas amizades fora de Hogwarts... e devo confessar que estou surpresa."

Harry sentiu-se corar, mas não piscou diante do olhar de águia que a mulher lhe lançava. Draco parecia decididamente interessado nos ladrilhos da calçada da sorveteria.

"Agora se não se importa, precisamos ir. Foi um dia cheio." E dizendo isso, Narcissa fez um sinal para que os elfos seguissem-na em direção a entrada do Beco. Draco, sem lançar um último olhar a Harry, saiu logo atrás.

Narcissa passou um dos braços sobre os ombros do filho de forma possessiva. Tinham praticamente a mesma altura e andavam da mesma forma. Ali, de longe, Draco passava a impressão de ser apenas um garotinho que a mãe trouxera para fazer compras. Mas a diferença soou brutal quando ele voltou-se rapidamente antes de desaparecer numa esquina.

Quando Draco Malfoy virou-se, Harry Potter não viu um rosto infantil e curioso mirar-lhe. O que viu foi a face de um rapaz. Ainda arrogante. Ainda curioso, mas principalmente... era a face de um adulto repleta de confusão.

* * *

_**To be continued... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Leu? Gostou? Quer o próximo capítulo? REVIEW FOR ME!  
**_

* * *

_

- Olá. Este é um dos meus capítulos favoritos. Simplesmente a-d-o-r-o esse amor materno, sem falar que é sempre ótimo deixar o Draquinho vermelho. ;) Bem, chegaram nada menos que 20 comentários. Sim, sim, devo confessar que estou surpresa. Tá certo que apenas 13 eram referentes a este capítulo, mas eu não posso reclamar. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, vocês não tem idéia como me deixam feliz!

- As respostas dos comentários estarão provavelmente hoje no meu fotolog (_www(ponto)fotolog(ponto)net(barra)dana(underline)norram)_.Em todo caso, ACHO que o endereço também está no meu profile. Confiram lá. xD

**

* * *

N/A: **Esta fanfic foi escrita originalmente para o II Challenge Harry/Draco do **Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras** (_www(ponto)alianca3vassouras(ponto)com(barra)forum_) e ganhou o 1º lugar — apesar de só ter duas pessoas participando... xD 

Dedicada à madrinha **Cami Rocha Pinhão** (que fica contando spoilers nas reviews!) — porque ela me agüentou durante semanas fazendo propaganda desta fic e não me bateu! ) E claro, um agradecimento ultra-especial aos meus betas queridos **Anna-Malfoy** e **Shaka Dirk**. Super fofos e talentosos, os dois! Visitem os profiles e leiam as fanfics deles (shakadirk/ annamalfoy)!

Aliás, terminei de ler o **HP and Half Blood Prince**! E não! Eu não irei (obviamente) fazer spoilers, mas só posso dizer que eu tenho muito orgulho de gostar de um personagem como Draco Malfoy. ;)

* * *

**© Julho de 2005**


	6. 2º Ato

**Título: **Glory Box  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Não, este fanfic **NÃO** contém spoilers de **Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince**. Leia sem medo.  
**Parte: 06** de **14**

**

* * *

**

Avisos Gerais (LEIAM!)

- Isto aqui é uma fanfic **SLASH**. Você sabe o que significa Slash? _Não?_ Poxa, que peninha! Mas calma aí que eu te explico. Pense num homem. Pensou? Good! Agora pensa em outro. E aí? Eles são bonitinhos? Ótimo! Agora imagine os dois juntinhos, dividinho beijos e abraços? Achou fofo? Continue com a leitura. Achou nojento? **SUMA!** Não precisa ler, mas se mesmo assim você, pequeno gafanhoto,deixar algum comentário impertinente dizendo que eu não devia colocar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy na mesma cama, você estará assinando seu atestado de burrice. Eu avisei, não avisei?

- As atualizações virão conforme os comentários. Muitos comentários, atualização rápida (se bobear na mesma semana). Poucos... hmmm... dependerá da minha boa vontade. Que NUNCA é boa. xD

- Outra coisa. _I don't like happy ends_! Isso aí, final feliz NÃO é comigo. Então se você curte açúcar na veia all-time... _hmmmm, _espera sentado, sim?

- **Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **não me pertencem. São propriadade exclusiva da titia **J.K. Rowling**. Eu não ganho dinheiro para escrever fanfic. Então, pegue seu processo e brinque de fazer origami. É divertido.

- Ah, uma coisa que eu esqueci de comentar. O título desta fanfic (Glory Box) foi tirado de uma música do grupo **Portishead**. A letra mesmo não tem muito a ver com a fanfic, mas fica aí a dica para quem quiser escutar algo enquanto lê.

**

* * *

**

**Glory Box  
Por Dana Norram

* * *

**

o0o 2º Ato o0o

* * *

Harry foi o primeiro a chegar à reunião da Ordem àquela noite. Conseguiu livrar-se das perguntas de Ron com o argumento de que apenas _tentara _arrancar alguma informação de Draco, a respeito de sua repentina "mudança". Era uma desculpa cabível e em parte verdadeira, mas ainda assim, Ron parecera desconfiado com alguma coisa. 

Aliás, apostaria todo seu ouro de gringotes que o ruivo discutira o assunto com Hermione — possivelmente com a maior riqueza de detalhes — considerando o olhar analítico que a amiga lhe lançara no exato instante em que pusera os pés na sede.

Draco foi o último a chegar, quando a reunião em si já tinha iniciado. Aparentemente aquilo já era esperado por McGonagall, já que a despeito de seu caráter severo, ela simplesmente lançou um olhar indulgente ao rapaz, que ocupou o único lugar vago na mesa — bem frente a Harry.

O coração do moreno deu um solavanco sensível. A imagem daquele rapaz confuso enquanto saia do Beco Diagonal em companhia da mãe ainda estava nítida em sua lembrança, mas...

O rapaz sentado a sua frente e aquele que vira naquela tarde já não eram mais os mesmos.

O Draco Malfoy que encarava agora se parecia com uma rocha sólida — inteiramente desprovida de sentimentos. Seu rosto pálido, frio, pontudo... _insensível_.

Será que Draco acabara de chegar de uma outra reunião? Uma onde seus integrantes usavam capuzes e seu palestrante tinha uma cobra como bichinho de estimação?

A assembléia seguiu como de costume, salientada pelo fato de que agora tinham informações em primeira mão do que o Lorde planejava. Então quase no fim das três horas de reunião uma questão interessante foi levantada por Hermione.

"Voldemort já foi traído uma vez, ele não vai se arriscar que outra pessoa esteja em seu mais seleto círculo para espioná-lo. Aposto de que se certificou para que isso não voltasse a acontecer."

Draco quase riu. Hermione calou-se diante do olhar zombeteiro do loiro, mas permaneceu com o olhar atento. McGonagall tomou a palavra.

"Todos vão gostar de saber que o Sr. Malfoy aqui foi treinado em oclumência pelo falecido Prof. Snape. Ele pode bloquear sua mente contra tentativas não convidadas de invasão e..."

"E todos vocês sabem que meu pai é um servo fiel do Lord." Interrompeu o loiro. "Eu não estaria numa lista de suspeitos... mesmo que houvesse uma, é claro."

Harry achou que havia um 'quê' de incerteza na voz dele, mas preferiu não comentar — Como se já não bastassem os olhares preocupados que seus amigos lhe lançavam todas as vezes que ele fazia a menor menção de se dirigir a Draco. Tanto foi que a reunião terminou sem que Harry e Draco tivessem trocado mais do que duas palavras. Isso se considerarmos que uma delas foi um tímido "obrigado" quando Harry estendeu uma pena para que loiro desenhasse um pequeno mapa num pedaço de pergaminho.

Ron e Hermione tentaram chamar a atenção de Harry enquanto se levantam da mesa, mas o moreno dirigiu-se no mesmo instante até McGonagall, informando que fora aceito para o treinamento de aurores. O rosto idoso da mulher ficou repentinamente radiante e ela passou quase 15 minutos ressaltando o quanto àquela profissão era importante e com um aperto de mão firme, assegurou a Harry de que estava orgulhosa dele.

Àquela altura, Ron e Hermione estavam esperando por Harry no hall. Malfoy tinha voltado a sua posição favorita no 1º degrau da escada.

Ambos trocavam olhares nervosos entre si, provavelmente decidindo se deviam arriscar um diálogo amistoso, por exemplo.

"Hmm...", fez Hermione, chamando a atenção do loiro, que desviou os olhos de suas unhas para fitar a bruxa como se ela fosse um programa de televisão levemente interessante. "Então... pretende tentar carreira em algum lugar, Malfoy? Agora, que terminamos a escola e..."

O sorriso aberto pelo loiro — diante da perspectiva de importunar Hermione — foi quase obsceno.

"Ao contrário de você, _Granger_, eu tenho bancar o agente duplo e arriscar meu pescoço por aí. Não acho que me sobre tempo ou cabeça para pensar numa 'carreira' até que isso tudo se resolva."

Hermione engoliu em seco. Ron trincou os dentes. E Harry salvou os três de uma situação ainda mais desagradável entrando na sala com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto — mas que morreu tão logo suas narinas inspiraram o ar de mútua intolerância que impreganava todo o hall.

"Hermione, Ron... está tudo bem?", perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, fitando Draco com desconfiança.

Ron fez menção de falar, mas Hermione deu-lhe um pontapé que todos — inclusive McGonagall, que rodou os olhos do outro lado da sala — viram.

"Nada. Tudo ótimo. Eu só tinha pedido que Ron esperasse um pouco, eu não tive a oportunidade de lhe parabenizar...", e dando dois passos, ela abraçou Harry com força para depois lhe estalar um beijo na bochecha.

Ron ficou ligeiramente vermelho.

Harry também.

Draco fingiu que vomitava no chão.

Hermione não deu atenção a nenhum deles e despediu-se de Harry com um sorriso, chamando Ron com um aceno enfático. Os dois logo desapareceram pela porta.

O silêncio que se fez com a saída deles fosse decididamente desconfortável. Harry sentiu o típico _déjà vu_ e receoso que a cena do dia anterior se repetisse, evitou seu olhar sobre Draco.

O loiro aparentemente tivera a mesma idéia, porque ao invés de ficar parado, levantou-se e fez menção de abrir a porta. Porém, antes de fechá-la ele pareceu pensar melhor e girou o corpo.

"Quê vai fazer hoje à noite, Potter?"

Harry foi tomado por sensação similar a de se usar uma chave de portal. Como se tivesse sido bruscamente puxado pelo umbigo, indo parar em outro lugar. Alguma dimensão paralela onde Draco Malfoy era cordial e lhe convidava para sair.

"_Como foi que disse?_" — Não havia outra pergunta a ser feita. Harry só podia mesmo ter ouvido errado ou interpretado _muito _mal...

"Você entendeu direito. Que tal se me pagasse um outro sorvete por hoje à tarde? Acho que está em débito comigo."

Harry Potter deixou os lábios penderem de leve, descrentes, e não teve outra ação se não assentir com um aceno.

* * *

_**To be continued... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Leu? Gostou? Quer o próximo capítulo? REVIEW FOR ME!  
**_

* * *

_

- Olá. Eu sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar porque esse capítulo nem curto é... é minúsculo! Sorry people! ;) Mas como eu já devo ter dito para alguém nas respostas dos comentários, a fanfic foi escrita de uma vez, logo os capítulos não tem exatamente uma média de tamanho. Mas se eu fosse você... hmmm... comentava bastante e rapidinho porque o próximo capítulo além de grande... não é nada ruim, se é que vocês me entendem... xD (Sem falar que provavelmente quinta ou sexta eu não vou poder usar a net, então... uma atualização entre amanhã e quarta seria ótimo tanto pra mim quanto pra vcs...)

- Chegaram 18 reviews. Isso mesmo... dezoito! Ti lindo! Se bem que muitas delas são anônimas... ai se eu descubro que tem gente mandando mais de uma review com usuários fantasmas para vcs verem o tamanho da encrenca...

- As respostas dos comentários estarão provavelmente hoje no meu fotolog (_www(ponto)fotolog(ponto)net(barra)dana(underline)norram)_.Em todo caso, ACHO que o endereço também está no meu profile. Confiram lá. xD

**

* * *

N/A: **Esta fanfic foi escrita originalmente para o II Challenge Harry/Draco do **Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras** (_www(ponto)alianca3vassouras(ponto)com(barra)forum_) e ganhou o 1º lugar — apesar de só ter duas pessoas participando... xD 

Dedicada à madrinha **Cami Rocha Pinhão** (que agora comenta bonitinho em todos os capítulos!) — porque ela me agüentou durante semanas fazendo propaganda desta fic e não me bateu! ) E claro, um agradecimento ultra-especial aos meus betas queridos **Anna-Malfoy** e **Shaka Dirk**. Super fofos e talentosos, os dois! Visitem os profiles e leiam as fanfics deles (shakadirk/ annamalfoy)!

Aliás, terminei de ler o **HP and Half Blood Prince**! E não! Eu não irei (obviamente) fazer spoilers, mas só posso dizer que eu tenho muito orgulho de gostar de um personagem como Draco Malfoy. ;)

* * *

**© Agosto de 2005**


	7. Sinfonia

**Título: **Glory Box  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Não, este fanfic **NÃO** contém spoilers de **Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince**. Leia sem medo.  
**Parte: 07** de **14**

**

* * *

**

Avisos Gerais (LEIAM!)

- Isto aqui é uma fanfic **SLASH**. Você sabe o que significa Slash? _Não?_ Poxa, que peninha! Mas calma aí que eu te explico. Pense num homem. Pensou? Good! Agora pensa em outro. E aí? Eles são bonitinhos? Ótimo! Agora imagine os dois juntinhos, dividinho beijos e abraços? Achou fofo? Continue com a leitura. Achou nojento? **SUMA!** Não precisa ler, mas se mesmo assim você, pequeno gafanhoto,deixar algum comentário impertinente dizendo que eu não devia colocar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy na mesma cama, você estará assinando seu atestado de burrice. Eu avisei, não avisei?

- As atualizações virão conforme os comentários. Muitos comentários, atualização rápida (se bobear na mesma semana). Poucos... hmmm... dependerá da minha boa vontade. Que NUNCA é boa. xD

- Outra coisa. _I don't like happy ends_! Isso aí, final feliz NÃO é comigo. Então se você curte açúcar na veia all-time... _hmmmm, _espera sentado, sim?

- **Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **não me pertencem. São propriadade exclusiva da titia **J.K. Rowling**. Eu não ganho dinheiro para escrever fanfic. Então, pegue seu processo e brinque de fazer origami. É divertido.

- Ah, uma coisa que eu esqueci de comentar. O título desta fanfic (Glory Box) foi tirado de uma música do grupo **Portishead**. A letra mesmo não tem muito a ver com a fanfic, mas fica aí a dica para quem quiser escutar algo enquanto lê.

**

* * *

**

**Glory Box  
Por Dana Norram

* * *

**

o0o Sinfonia o0o

* * *

Harry não tinha a menor idéia de onde levaria Draco. Só sabia que precisava ser num lugar trouxa onde o risco de serem vistos juntos _e_ reconhecidos fosse nulo. Saiu da sede com o loiro nos seus calcanhares. Não era exatamente uma noite fria, mas havia um estranho vento soprando pelas ruas. 

"Não costuma fazer frio nessa época, não é?", perguntou Harry na tentativa de começar uma conversa. Mas claro, arrependeu-se no exato instante em que as palavras saíram de sua boca.

_Que tipo de idiota começa um encontro falando sobre o tempo?_ — pensou Harry, mas logo em seguida arregalou os olhos. —_E espere um minutinho aí! Quem disse que estamos tendo um encontro?_

Draco, por outro lado, não parecera achar a pergunta de Harry inoportuna. De fato, chegou a pensar nela antes de responder.

"Suponho que não", disse ajeitando a capa para que protegesse seu rosto. "Mas nunca passei minhas férias em Londres. Meus pais e eu sempre viajávamos..."

Harry sentiu uma pontada ínfima de inveja, mas não notou qualquer vestígio de zombaria ou tentativa de irritá-lo nas palavras de Draco. Era uma pura, simples e _inofensiva_ resposta.

Pegaram um táxi e Harry perguntou ao motorista se podia levá-los até um bairro "mais agitado" de Londres. O motorista mirou-os de cima a baixo e murmurou pelo canto do lábio que sabia _exatamente _aonde ir. Draco hesitou antes de entrar — talvez a ficha de estar saindo para a Londres dos trouxas, em companhia de ninguém menos que Harry Potter, tivesse finalmente caído.

A conversa durante o trajeto foi mínima, pontuada por comentários sarcásticos do loiro sobre aparência do motorista, que felizmente parecia não ouvi-los.

"Como se Crabbe e Goyle fossem exatamente magros...", comentou Harry quando Draco disse que o motorista precisaria de um feitiço para conseguir sair do carro.

"O tamanho de Crabbe e Goyle tinha sua utilidade", defendeu-se o loiro, contrariado.

"É...", sorriu Harry contente. "Claro que tinha..."

Passava um pouco das 11 horas da noite quando os dois bruxos foram deixados numa rua ligeiramente escura, mas movimentada, cheia de luzes coloridas piscando nas saídas da casas noturnas. Ao correr os olhos pela multidão, Harry finalmente entendeu o que motorista quis dizer com "_sei exatamente aonde ir_".

Os jovens que se amontoavam nas entradas, formando filas, em sua maioria estavam trajados de negro da cabeça aos pés, usando capas longas e botas de cano alto. Exatamente como ele e Draco.

"Eles são _trouxas_?", perguntou o loiro, parecendo desconfiado.

"É o que parece...", respondeu Harry com pouca certeza.

"Mas... eles estão vestidos... _como nós_."

"Deve ser alguma moda maluca", disse Harry tentando parecer calmo. "Quando fui no _shopping center_, você sabe, aquele lugar cheio de lojas... tinha muita gente estranha."

"Trouxas _são_ estranhos", alfinetou Draco com simplicidade e parecendo convencido com a explicação de Harry, começou a caminhar na direção de uma das filas.

Seu rosto extremamente pálido e os cabelos bem penteados se destacavam na multidão de homens e mulheres cujos cabelos ou eram negros como os de Harry ou ruivos como os de Ron. E quase todos ostentavam fios longos e rebeldes. Sirius teria se sentindo em casa naquela rua. — Harry sentiu uma contração involuntária no peito, mas ignorou-a solenemente. _Passado_.

Os dois bruxos tomaram lugar no final de uma das filas — a despeito dos resmungos de Draco que não parava de dizer _"e ainda temos de esperar?"_.

Harry não sabia exatamente o quê estaria os aguardando do lado de dentro, mas a julgar pelo barulho que vinha de dentro da casa, os dois poderiam conversar tranqüilamente, sem medo de serem ouvidos. Isso claro, caso conseguissem escutar a si mesmos.

Tudo parecia correr bem até eles chegarem na entrada, onde um homem quase do tamanho de Hagrid brecou os dois com seu enorme braço.

"_Identidade_?", pediu ele, indicando Draco, cujos olhos se arregalaram na direção do homem.

Harry voltou-se para a fila, todos pareciam estar apreciando a pequena desgraça dos dois. Por um segundo se perguntou realmente se Draco teria idade para entrar ali. Nunca soubera se ele era mais velho ou mais novo do que ele.

Indignado, Draco cruzou os braços sobre o peito e disse. "Eu tenho dezoito."

Harry quase engasgou. Ora, nem mesmo _ele _completara dezoito anos. Ainda estavam no meio de julho.

"Sei, _boneca_, claro que tem... mas mostre logo a porcaria da sua identidade ou pode ir dando a volta."

Algumas pessoas atrás deles riram, outras começaram a reclamar para a fila andar. Um rapaz particularmente sujo e desgrenhado assobiou na direção de Draco. As bochechas do loiro coraram e a contragosto ele puxou um papel dos bolsos internos de suas vestes. O homem mirou tanto o documento quando Draco com extrema desconfiança, mas acabou devolvendo-o ao rapaz, fazendo sinal para que eles entrassem.

"Que ultrajante...", resmungou Draco em voz alta, os braços novamente cruzados sobre o peito. Harry achou a expressão de sua face extremamente adorável. De fato, Draco parecia uma criança emburrada.

Eles pegaram uma mesa no andar de cima do lugar, onde alguns casais já se amassavam nas paredes próximas. Draco sentou-se. Ainda mantinha seus braços cruzados. Harry preferiu desviar os olhos para a pista de dança logo abaixo ou acabaria rindo da cara do loiro.

O barulho era abafado. O lugar decorado com velas e totalmente pintado de negro. Havia uma série de sofás de dois lugares, que mais pareciam divãs, espalhados ao redor e algumas cortinas de veludo vermelho-sangue desciam sobre as janelas, ocultando-os da rua. Uma tela que daria 10 vezes a televisão dos Dursleys mostrava imagens de um homem magro de cabelos negros com uma mecha branca cantando num microfone e dançando ao ritmo de sua música. Era angustiante, mas ele até gostou do som.

"Você me trouxe aqui para ficar olhando para _outro _cara, Potter?"

A voz de Draco fez Harry voltar sua atenção para a mesa. O loiro ainda conservava sua expressão emburrada.

"Ciúmes?", perguntou Harry, alfinetando-o.

"Eu? _Dele_?", Draco indicou o homem no telão, que agora largara o microfone e começara a dançar e balançar os braços. O loiro voltou-se para Harry e deixou a boca pender de leve, incrédulo. "Não me faça rir, Potter."

Mas quem riu foi Harry. Aquela era a conversa mais absurda da face da terra. Aliás, não só a conversa... a situação era _inteiramente _absurda. Quando ele, Harry Potter, se imaginaria estar sozinho com seu declarado inimigo escolar, Draco Malfoy, numa casa escura apinhada de trouxas dançando e conversando de um modo até que amigável?

Um homem também vestido de negro, só que mais "normal" para os padrões conhecidos de Harry aproximou-se deles com um bloquinho de anotações em punho. Devia ser uma espécie de garçom.

Draco pediu o cardápio e Harry teve vontade de rir diante da expressão incrédula que deformou a face do homem. Mas a cara de Draco quando ouviu que não tinham cardápio foi ainda melhor.

"_Como_ vocês não...?", ia dizendo Draco, mais Harry interrompeu-o, dirigindo-se ao outro homem.

"Vocês tem algo que venha sorvete?"

O garçom fez que sim com a cabeça. Harry pediu que trouxesse dois e depois de anotar os pedidos, o garçom distanciou-se parecendo meio confuso.

"Que espécie de _espelunca _é esta, Potter?"

"Uma espelunca que não é um restaurante, Draco. Não estranhe tudo que vê, algumas coisas são perfeitamente normais para eles..."

Harry achou por um instante que Malfoy não o compreendera, ou quê tivesse dito algo que o irritara. A expressão do rosto do loiro era confusa.

"O quê...?"

"_Draco_", disse o loiro, suas sobrancelhas muito juntas. "Você me chamou de Draco."

Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso com suas próprias palavras. _E não é que chamara mesmo?_

"Desculpe... não pensei que fosse se importar. Mas acho que não devíamos continuar nos tratando pelos sobrenomes. É muito formal, você sabe."

"_Formal_?", repetiu Draco, como se estivesse apreciando cada sílaba da palavra.

"É... sabe, não estamos exatamente numa situação muito formal. Alguns poderiam dizer que nos dois... bem, que estamos juntos ou coisa assim."

"_Juntos?_", repetiu Draco novamente, mas desta vez não parecia estar apreciando coisa alguma. Sua voz soou meio esganiçada.

Harry foi poupado de responder àquilo graças à chegada do garçom. Ele trazia dois copos de metal grandes e dois de vidro comum. Colocou de um tipo para cada e em seguida derramou o conteúdo de uma garrafa de líquido verde nos copos de vidro e saiu em silêncio.

Draco olhou para seus dois copos sem compreender. Harry sabia menos do que ele, mas erguendo-se para tentar descobrir o conteúdo dos copos.

O líquido verde tinha um leve cheiro de menta misturada com álcool. No copo de metal havia sorvete de chocolate semi derretido, mas cheirava a licor de cereja ou coisa parecida. Incerto, Harry derramou o sorvete no copo de vidro e estendeu-o a Draco. Depois, fez o mesmo para si.

O loiro cheiro seu copo, seu cenho franzido. "Que diabos é isso? Parece uma das poções do Longbottom..."

Harry pensou em repreender Draco, mas acabou sorrindo. "Vamos, beba. Duvido que faça mal... eles não iam querer nos envenenar... quem pagaria a conta?"

"Beba você primeiro, Potter", entoou Draco, novamente cruzando os braços, mas desta vez sobre a mesa.

Harry pegou seu copo e hesitou por um mísero segundo antes de beber um gole. Draco o observava com os olhos arregalados, talvez achando que ele fosse cair morto.

Sentiu um curioso calor lhe subir pelo peito conforme a bebida descia, o que era estranho já que o sorvete era decididamente _gelado_.

"É bom", disse Harry por fim, com sinceridade. Ficou apreciando o sabor meio doce, meio alcoólico, passando a língua entre seus dentes.

Draco ainda parecia ressabido, mas talvez para não ser tachado de covarde, talvez por curiosidade, ele acabou imitando o moreno. Pegou o copo com as suas mãos e bebeu um gole longo. Pareceu ficar durante quase um minuto analisando o sabor, seu cenho ainda franzido.

"Não é ruim", disse depois de um tempo, mas logo já estava bebendo outro gole.

A conversa acabou fluindo com uma certa — e repito, _estranha_ — naturalidade. Evitaram falar sobre a Ordem, sobre Voldemort ou sobre a guerra. Evitaram falar até mesmo sobre Hogwarts. E era incrível pensar que ainda havia assunto para tanto.

"Minha mãe nunca me deixaria vir num lugar desses... ele tem medo de trouxas..."

"Medo?", Harry já pedira outra dose daquela bebida ao garçom. "Por que ela teria medo?"

Draco deu de ombros e apoiou o rosto num das mãos. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, possivelmente efeito da bebida.

"Eles são muitos... se descobrissem sobre nós... seria como na inquisição...", o loiro estremeceu levemente e balançou a cabeça. "Acho uma idiotice quererem atacá-los abertamente."

Harry ignorou a última frase. Estavam se divertindo. Não queria falar sobre os comensais.

"Então você tem mesmo dezoito? Não estava enganando o segurança?", perguntou, na tentativa de mudar o rumo da conversa.

Draco empertigou-se. "Se isso é uma tentativa de fazer com que eu mostre minha identidade, pode ir tirando o hipogrifo da chuva, Potter..."

Harry sorriu abertamente.

"Não. Se você disser... eu acredito."

"Sim, eu tenho dezoito. Completei no começo de junho. Está contente agora? Você ainda não tem, certo? Faz aniversário no final deste mês."

Harry assentiu com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Então sou mesmo mais velho. Você deve me respeitar, Potter", disse o loiro fazendo graça, mas Harry não tinha tanta certeza de que ele estava apenas brincando.

"Como sabe quando eu faço aniversário, Draco?"

"Sabia que ainda é muito estranho escutar meu nome assim?"

"Responda minha pergunta."

"Ficaria admirado se soubesse o quanto eu sei sobre você, Potter."

"E eu me sentiria mais confortável se você me chamasse de Harry."

Draco não respondeu de imediato. Rodou seus olhos para o telão, que agora estava escuro, uma banda qualquer se apresentado num pequeno palco no andar de baixo. Depois do que pareceu uma pequena eternidade, Draco voltou sua atenção para a mesa.

"Melhor não", respondeu com simplicidade. "Não quero correr o risco."

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. "_Risco?_"

"Sim... correr o risco. Afinal... posso acabar me acostumando."

Ambos sorriram de lado, cúmplices. Fez-se silêncio, que Draco quebrou depois de alguns segundos, batendo seu copo na mesa.

"Sabe dançar?", ele se levantara e estendera mão por cima da mesa, na direção de Harry.

Harry pensou que Draco já tinha bebido o suficiente. Pensou que o loiro quisesse tirar uma da sua cara. Pensou que aquilo estava ficando sério demais. Pensou que era melhor parar logo de uma vez com tudo, antes que...

Mas logo se viu segurando a mão de Malfoy, que o arrastava com força para a pista de dança, em direção no subsolo, obrigando-os a descer lances e lances de escadas, passar em meio a uma pequena multidão que se aglomerava na frente do palco improvisado e depois... mais escadas.

Já podiam avistar o grupo se movendo em ritmo frenético quando o imperdoável aconteceu. Draco esbarrou num homem, derrubando as três cervejas que ele trazia nos braços. O loiro murmurou um "desculpe" por reflexo — o que não pareceu ajudar em nada.

Imediatamente formou-se um círculo ao redor deles. O homem era bem maior do que Draco e tinha cabelos castanhos crespos e desgrenhados, uma barba meio cheia, olhos vermelhos e delirantes. Ele olhou para a cerveja derramada sobre sua roupa e depois para Draco, que parecia um ratinho encurralado por um leão. Jogou as canecas vazias no chão. O barulho de vidro quebrando assemelhava-se ao som de um gongo antes de uma luta.

Ele partiu para cima do loiro, empurrando-o sobre a multidão atrás dele. Harry segurou Draco pelos ombros, murmurando algo como _"vamos embora daqui"_.

"Quem você pensa que é, pirralho? Acha que pode ir andando por aí, como se fosse o rei do lugar?"

Harry sabia que Draco não ia ficar quieto e segurou a mão dele, quando o loiro fez menção de puxar sua varinha. _"Vamos embora", _repetiu, sussurrando junto ao seu ouvido.

Draco tentou protestar, mas sabia que eles arranjariam uma confusão dos diabos caso usassem magia contra aquele trouxa. Isso sem falar que toda a Ordem saberia que os dois tinham saído juntos — e isso não era exatamente uma boa coisa. Haveria perguntas demais e nenhum deles estava pronto para respondê-las. Ou melhor, nenhum deles conheciam as respostas.

O loiro tirou a mão de dentro das vestes e já se preparava para voltar pelo caminho de onde vieram quando o homem começou a fazer piadas.

"Vejam só... que gracinha. O outro _manda_ nele. O loirinho deve ser a mulher da relação... o quatro-olhos fala e ele obedece como um cachorrinho..."

Harry segurou Draco pelo braço, sentindo o corpo do outro retesar junto ao seu. Não gostara nem um pouco daquilo. Aquele trouxa merecia uma azaração bem no meio das fuças. E foi vez de Draco murmurar um _"Deixa... vamos..."_

O problema era que — diferente de Draco, Harry não estava acostumado a engolir sapo em troca de uma próxima oportunidade. Ele era um Grifinório e Grifinórios não levam desaforo para casa. Eles agem primeiro. Sem pensar.

Harry fez menção de voltar. Draco segurou-o pelos ombros.

"Retire o que disse", berrou Harry com os punhos cerrados.

"Ohhh...", zombou o trouxa. Uma pequena multidão os observava com atenção. Dois seguranças tentavam alcançar o centro da discórdia, mas encontravam alguma dificuldade. "Então você vai defender a sua vadiazinha certo? Vem garotão, vem que eu vou te bater tanto que você vai ter de ficar de quatro para procurar os seus dentes..."

Harry já experimentara aquela sensação uma dúzia de vezes. O zunido quase ensurdecedor, o sangue aflorando suas faces, a vontade de partir para cima com as mãos fechadas e causar a maior quantidade de dor possível.

"Deixa pra lá... vamos embora...", ele ouviu novamente a voz de Draco em seu ouvido, mas aquilo não o acalmou. Pelo contrário, a idéia daquele homem batendo no loiro avivou-lhe os ânimos de maneira nada amigável.

"Ô lourinha... deixa o valentão vir... deixa, porque quando eu acabar com ele, meus amigos e eu vamos te ensinar a ter bons modos..."

Um pequeno grupo de caras vestindo jaquetas de couro atrás do homem riram alto. O sangue de Harry estava todo na cabeça. Suas bochechas queimavam.

"Vamos embora... _por favor_, Harry..."

O moreno voltou seu rosto na direção de Draco, que colocara uma das mãos sobre a boca, como se tivesse punindo-a por ter deixado o nome dele escapar daquela forma. O calor em seu rosto acentuou-se e Harry sentiu uma vontade muito forte de tirar Draco dali e levá-lo para um lugar onde ninguém pudesse incomodá-los.

Para fazer exatamente o _quê_ ele ainda não sabia...

Mas não houve muito tempo para pensar. Quando já tinha decidido ir embora e deixar aquele trouxa idiota falando sozinho, o mesmo trouxa partiu para cima dele com o punho fechado, acertando-lhe o canto do rosto. Seus óculos voaram longe e uma tremenda balbúrdia se instalou no lugar.

Draco puxou Harry para baixo, as mãos tateando o chão para procurar os óculos do moreno. Braços e pernas se convergiam encima deles, gente que não tinha nada a ver com a discussão agora estava bemno meio da briga, chutando e socando qualquer um que lhe desse a oportunidade.

Com uma certa dificuldade, Draco arrastou Harry para longe da bagunça, assistindo os seguranças descendo cassetetes em todos que apareciam em seu caminho. Riu-se meio de lado e segurou Harry pelas vestes com uma das mãos. Na outra ele trazia o que restara de seus óculos. Conseguiu então entrar num canto mais afastado e parcamente iluminado, possivelmente outrora ocupado por algum casal que agora se via em meio a briga.

"Não enxergo nada...", murmurou Harry, fechando os olhos como se estivesse com dor de cabeça muito forte, inconsciente de que o pequeno espaço obrigava ele e Draco ficarem muito próximos.

"Aqui...", disse Draco, recolocando os óculos no rosto de Harry. O moreno abriu os olhos verdes, mas graças às lentes trincadas estava enxergando não apenas um, mas pelo menos três Dracos sorridentes. Perguntou-se tardiamente se tinha bebido demais ou se a pancada no rosto o tinha deixado meio maluco.

Draco puxou a varinha e murmurou "_reparo"_. A visão de Harry voltou ao normal, mas a situação em que se viam não podia ser considerada exatamente 'normal'.

A face de Draco estava muito próxima da sua, sentia uma das mãos dele sobre seu peito, procurando se apoiar naquele espaço sem cair sobre ele. O lado do rosto que fora atingido pelo soco latejava, assim como sua cabeça.

Draco guardou a varinha, mas ao fazer isso teve de soltar a mão que estava apoiando em Harry. Uma menina fugindo da briga passou correndo por trás deles e empurrou Draco em cima do outro bruxo.

O loiro ofegou com aquela proximidade, os olhos cinzentos arregalados. Harry não tinha muita consciência do que fazia, simplesmente deixou que seus braços se entrelaçassem na cintura de Draco.

"... Potter?"

Harry Potter nunca fora conhecido por pensar demais antes de agir e Draco Malfoy sentiu na pele o preço daquela ação precipitada. Sentiu quando os lábios de Harry cobriram os seus com força. Sentiu quando suas pernas fraquejaram e quando enlaçou o pescoço do moreno com seus braços para se segurar. Quando Harry inverteu as posições, prensando-o contra a parede. Quando eles romperam o contato e se encararam, assustados. Quando Harry Potter o abraçou e disse junto ao seu ouvido _"vamos embora?"_.

* * *

_**To be continued... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Leu? Gostou? Quer o próximo capítulo? REVIEW FOR ME!  
**_

* * *

_

- Weeee! Olhem só, não é um capítulo fofinho? Eu fiquei empacada quase uma semana para escrevê-lo, mas acho que compensou! Gostaram? É o maior capítulo do fanfic, tem (acho) umas sete páginas. xD

- Assim, a partir de sexta-feira eu vou trabalhar numa Feira de Livros/Quadrinhos que vai acontecer no parque do Ibirapuera, em São Paulo, capital. A feira vai durar até dia 14 de agosto e até lá as chances de eu entrar na Internet não muito pequenas. Vou deixar um ou dois capítulos de Glory Box 'uploados' (palavra legal, né? Acabei de inventar! xD) aqui no site e aí, depedendo do número de reviews eu tento colocar o próximo capítulo no ar em algum dia da semana que vem, mas isso vai ser uma TENTATIVA. Eu vou sair de casa muito cedo e chegar tarde pra cacete então não sei se vou ter saco/disposição de ir até uma lan house fazer isso. Vocês compreendem, né? (Dana with puppy eyes). De qualquer forma, se Merlin quiser, dia 15/16 de agosto tudo volta ao normal.

- 13 reviews. Compreensível, até. Foi um capítulo de duas páginas, o último. Mas esse aqui merece mais, certo? Conto com vocês!

- As respostas dos comentários estarão provavelmente hoje no meu fotolog (_www(ponto)fotolog(ponto)net(barra)dana(underline)norram)_.Em todo caso, ACHO que o endereço também está no meu profile. Confiram lá. xD (se bem que eu ainda tenho de responder os do capítulo anterior, saco!)

**

* * *

N/A: **Esta fanfic foi escrita originalmente para o II Challenge Harry/Draco do **Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras** (_www(ponto)alianca3vassouras(ponto)com(barra)forum_) e ganhou o 1º lugar — apesar de só ter duas pessoas participando... xD 

Dedicada à madrinha **Cami Rocha Pinhão** (que... que... ah, sei lá... o.o") — porque ela me agüentou durante semanas fazendo propaganda desta fic e não me bateu! ) E claro, um agradecimento ultra-especial aos meus betas queridos **Anna-Malfoy** e **Shaka Dirk**. Super fofos e talentosos, os dois! Visitem os profiles e leiam as fanfics deles (shakadirk/ annamalfoy)!

Aliás, terminei de ler o **HP and Half Blood Prince**! E não! Eu não irei (obviamente) fazer spoilers, mas só posso dizer que eu tenho muito orgulho de gostar de um personagem como Draco Malfoy. ;)

* * *

**© Agosto de 2005**


	8. Harmonia

**Título: **Glory Box  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Não, este fanfic **NÃO** contém spoilers de **Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince**. Leia sem medo.  
**Parte: 08** de **14**

**

* * *

**

Avisos Gerais (LEIAM!)

- Isto aqui é uma fanfic **SLASH**. Você sabe o que significa Slash? _Não?_ Poxa, que peninha! Mas calma aí que eu te explico. Pense num homem. Pensou? Good! Agora pensa em outro. E aí? Eles são bonitinhos? Ótimo! Agora imagine os dois juntinhos, dividinho beijos e abraços? Achou fofo? Continue com a leitura. Achou nojento? **SUMA!** Não precisa ler, mas se mesmo assim você, pequeno gafanhoto,deixar algum comentário impertinente dizendo que eu não devia colocar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy na mesma cama, você estará assinando seu atestado de burrice. Eu avisei, não avisei?

- As atualizações virão conforme os comentários. Muitos comentários, atualização rápida (se bobear na mesma semana). Poucos... hmmm... dependerá da minha boa vontade. Que NUNCA é boa. xD

- Outra coisa. _I don't like happy ends_! Isso aí, final feliz NÃO é comigo. Então se você curte açúcar na veia all-time... _hmmmm, _espera sentado, sim?

- **Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **não me pertencem. São propriadade exclusiva da titia **J.K. Rowling**. Eu não ganho dinheiro para escrever fanfic. Então, pegue seu processo e brinque de fazer origami. É divertido.

- Ah, uma coisa que eu esqueci de comentar. O título desta fanfic (Glory Box) foi tirado de uma música do grupo **Portishead**. A letra mesmo não tem muito a ver com a fanfic, mas fica aí a dica para quem quiser escutar algo enquanto lê.

**

* * *

**

**Glory Box  
Por Dana Norram

* * *

**

o0o Harmonia o0o

* * *

Foi acordado pelo sol que batia com força em seu rosto. Ergueu o corpo, apoiando-se no encosto da cama.

De uma única vez, várias constatações lhe assaltaram.

1º) Sua cabeça doía, logo tinha bebido um pouco acima do normal. 2º) Ele estava nu e havia uma quantidade criminosa de roupas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto, logo dormira com alguém. 3º) Lembrava-se de ter saído com Draco Malfoy para uma boate trouxa na noite anterior, logo... ele tinha feito uma _grande _besteira.

Levantou-se com dificuldade (o lençol estava todo enrolado em suas pernas) e no meio da bagunça que se proliferava no chão, conseguiu encontrar uma bermuda azul dentro de uma das sacolas das compras que fizera dois dias atrás. Vestiu-a, tirando a etiqueta e já estava na porta do banheiro quando um som vindo da sala o fez estancar no lugar.

Parecia algum tipo de música, mas ele não reconheceu qualquer palavra no meio dos versos. Voltou os olhos para o quarto, pensando onde diabos estaria sua varinha e se devia procurá-la antes de verificar de onde vinha aquele barulho.

Andando pé ante pé, Harry ganhou caminho pelo corredor deserto, o som aumentando a cada passo dado. Um reflexo azulado se movimentava contra uma das paredes e na direção oposta, a televisão estava ligada, transmitindo um programa de danças que ele não reconheceu — mas tinha certeza de que nunca praticaria nenhum daqueles _passos_.

Porém, o que lhe soou totalmente fora do lugar nem foram os dançarinos se mexendo num ritmo frenético, mas sim a figura sentada no sofá branco, encolhida e abraçando as próprias pernas, aparentemente muito concentrada nas imagens da tela.

Os cabelos loiros de Draco estavam desalinhados, o rosto continuava pálido, mas havia um tom rosado cobrindo suas bochechas. Ele também não vestia nada, com exceção de um manto negro que Harry reconheceu assombrado como sendo sua velha capa da Grifinória. O malão aberto próximo da porta acusava a origem do furto.

"Não sei o que parece mais estranho, Draco...", disse Harry de repente, fazendo o loiro dar um pulo no lugar. "Se é você assistindo um programa trouxa ou usando _esta _capa."

Draco franziu o cenho, suas sobrancelhas claras formando uma única linha. Sua voz saiu irritadiça.

"Não que eu tivesse muita opção depois que você _rasgou _as minhas vestes, Potter. Ou esperava que eu vestisse aqueles trapos trouxas que você _diz _ter comprado?"

Harry fechou os olhos, sua dor de cabeça aumentando. Ele já não sabia se ria ou se chorava.

"Eu fiz O QUÊ?", quase berrou, encarando o loiro.

O rosto de Draco tornou-se repentinamente sério. O tom vermelho de suas bochechas acentuou-se e ele puxou a capa um pouco mais, talvez numa tentativa de esconder sua nudez. Piscou e desviou os olhos de volta a TV, sua voz soando ligeiramente embargada.

"... você não se lembra?"

"Eu...", as imagens na cabeça de Harry eram confusas. Lembrava-se de ter pegado um táxi e levado Draco até sua casa. Lembrava-se de ter subido as escadas aos tropeções, tentando encontrar a chave enquanto Draco beijava seu pescoço... lembrava de ter jogado o loiro na cama...

A partir daí sua memória o traia. Era apenas uma profusão de cores, gemidos e sensações. E calor. Muito calor. Mas decididamente... era algo _bom _de tentar se lembrar.

Escutou uma risada, ligeiramente amarga. Draco tinha se levantado, ainda segurando o fecho da capa entre os dedos pálidos.

"Você não lembra", concluiu ele, procurando não olhar para Harry.

"NÃO!", Harry segurou o loiro pelo braço, puxando-o com uma certa força. A capa escorregou pelos ombros, que revelaram marcas arroxeadas e vermelhas. Ele arregalou os olhos, balbuciando. "Eu... eu fiz isso?"

Draco mirou as marcas sem muito interesse. Havia um quê de dignidade em seu rosto.

"Fez." Respondeu com tranqüilidade.

"Eu...", Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber como lidar com um Draco magoado. Queria dizer, sem saber como lidar... _Para o bem de ambos_. "Eu te machuquei?"

Draco piscou e encarou Harry como se ele finalmente tivesse feito uma pergunta / comentário decente. Um sorriso fraco brincou com seus lábios, os cantos ligeiramente curvados para cima.

"Não exatamente", ele respondeu sem se preocupar em cobrir os ombros e Harry tinha a ligeira impressão de que o tom rouco em sua voz era proposital. "Mas acho que os vizinhos devem ter ouvido alguns gritos, se quer mesmo saber..."

_Ah, os vizinhos._ Harry não estava preocupado com eles. Estava preocupado se Draco ainda estava chateado com ele e... _espere um minutinho aí!_ —Outra vez aquelavozinha soou dentro do cérebro de Harry — ... desde quando ele se preocupava se Draco Malfoy ficava ou não chateado e magoado?

_Desde que pelo visto nós passamos uma noite e tanto juntos. E por acaso... não estou arrependido,_ disse para si, calando sua consciência.

"Draco eu..."

"Deixa pra lá, Potter", Draco soltou um suspiro e rodou os olhos. "Você não é obrigado a se casar comigo ou coisa assim. Não é como se eu fosse uma pobre virgem, sabe...", e dizendo isso, voltou ao quarto de Harry — pegando ocasionalmente alguma peça de roupa no chão, que reconhecia como sendo sua.

Seguiu-o aparvalhado, parando no batente ao ver que Draco largara a capa da Grifinória sobre a cama e estava de pé, nu, erguendo a sua própria com as mãos — provavelmente na tentativa de avaliar o estrago. O moreno quase se xingou ao sentir seu corpo respondendo diante daquilo. As pernas pálidas e ligeiramente torneadas, as costas retas e magras, também marcadas, a...

"_Disto _você não pode tirar uma foto, Potter."

Draco virou-se, o que restara de sua capa ainda segura nas mãos, cobrindo o baixo ventre de maneira estratégica, mas deixando o tórax totalmente à mostra. Desnecessário dizer que ali _sim_ havia marcas por toda parte. Harry ficou contente em saber que apenas ele estava vendo aquilo.

"Curioso?", perguntou Draco, tentando deduzir o olhar de Harry.

"Admirado", respondeu Harry com sinceridade.

"_Admirado_?", o loiro sorriu, deixando a capa cair no chão quando cruzou os braços sobre o peito desnudo. Parecia uma atitude indiferente, mas que provocou em Harry uma reação quase imediata.

O moreno inspirou fundo e no segundo seguinte já tinha abraçado Draco, obrigando-o a se deitar na cama, cobrindo o corpo dele com o seu.

Draco Malfoy sorriu ao sentir os lábios quentes descerem por seu peito, mas longe de confusão havia uma estranha _certeza _naquelas sensações. E mesmo sem compreender, mesmo _sem querer _entender o que tudo aquilo significava, também tinha certeza de queria aquilo. Harry Potter sabia que aquilo estava certo.

* * *

_**To be continued... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Leu? Gostou? Quer o próximo capítulo? REVIEW FOR ME!  
**_

* * *

_

- Eu sei que não é exatamente um capítulo grande, mas eu o acho tão absurdamente fofo. Poderia até dizer que é meu favorito! Mas e aí, que vocês acharam?

- Sim. Eu ainda estou SEM net e trabalhando feito uma escrava naquela MALDITA feira do livro infantil. Desnecessário dizer que eu NÃO agüento mais ver CRIANÇAS na minha frente! u.u Me colocaram para ficar no caixa e aqueles pentelhos desconhecem o significado da palavra "FILA"! Sabem aqueles filmes de zumbies? Tipo, _Resident Evil_? Naquelas cenas em que o(a) mocinho(a) é encurralado e TODOS os zumbies ficam estendendo as mãos para tentar pegá-los? É exatamente ASSIM que eu me sinto quando vem pelo menos 10 de uma vez querendo ser atendidos! Sabem de uma coisa? AVADA NELES! Humph...

- Mas... vocês me deixaram MUITO, muito feliz. 24 comentários num único capítulo! Seria até um número "cabalístico" se ao bem da verdade não fossem 25 comentários (pq teve gente que comentou sobre o 7º no 6º, whatever). De qualquer forma, eu nunca tinha recebido tanto retorno por causa de uma fanfic. Vocês conseguiram bater **Nicotina**, pode? Estou feliz. MUITO feliz. Obrigada a todos e acada um em especial que leu e um beijo na ponta do nariz de quem deixou comentário. Para vocês, tá aqui o capítulo oito. Semana que vem tem mais, tá?

- Aliás, para quem estava esperando uma cena de sexo tórrido neste capítulo, mil desculpas. A classificação desta fanfic é PG-13 e eu não tenho a intenção de colocar nada MUITO pesado. Eu até estou pensando em escrever posteriormente um capítulo a parte sobre a "primeira vez" deles, que vocês acham? Talvez se vocês pedirem com muito 'jeitinho'...

- Se tudo der certo (e eu for extremamente rápida) as respostas referentes aos comentários do último capítulo estarão hoje no meu fotolog (_www(ponto)fotolog(ponto)net(barra)dana(underline)norram)_. Em todo caso, ACHO que o endereço também está no meu profile. Confiram lá. xD Se eu não conseguir fazer isso hoje, só semana que vem mesmo. SORRY! xD (mas amanhã as sete da matina eu tenho que estar de pé!)

**

* * *

N/A: Esta fanfic foi escrita originalmente para o II Challenge Harry/Draco do ****Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras** (_www(ponto)alianca3vassouras(ponto)com(barra)forum_) e ganhou o 1º lugar — apesar de só ter duas pessoas participando... xD

N/A: Esta fanfic foi escrita originalmente para o II Challenge Harry/Draco do () e ganhou o 1º lugar — apesar de só ter duas pessoas participando... xD 

Dedicada à madrinha **Cami Rocha Pinhão** (que é fofa. Ponto.) — porque ela me agüentou durante semanas fazendo propaganda desta fic e não me bateu! ) E claro, um agradecimento ultra-especial aos meus betas queridos **Anna-Malfoy** e **Shaka Dirk**. Super fofos e talentosos, os dois! Visitem os profiles e leiam as fanfics deles (shakadirk/ annamalfoy)!

Aliás, terminei de ler o **HP and Half Blood Prince**! E não! Eu não irei (obviamente) fazer spoilers, mas só posso dizer que eu tenho muito orgulho de gostar de um personagem como Draco Malfoy. ;)

* * *

**© Agosto de 2005**


	9. Compasso

**Título: **Glory Box  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Não, este fanfic **NÃO** contém spoilers de **Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince**. Leia sem medo.  
**Parte: 09** de **14**

**

* * *

**

Avisos Gerais (LEIAM!)

- Isto aqui é uma fanfic **SLASH**. Você sabe o que significa Slash? _Não?_ Poxa, que peninha! Mas calma aí que eu te explico. Pense num homem. Pensou? Good! Agora pensa em outro. E aí? Eles são bonitinhos? Ótimo! Agora imagine os dois juntinhos, dividinho beijos e abraços? Achou fofo? Continue com a leitura. Achou nojento? **SUMA!** Não precisa ler, mas se mesmo assim você, pequeno gafanhoto,deixar algum comentário impertinente dizendo que eu não devia colocar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy na mesma cama, você estará assinando seu atestado de burrice. Eu avisei, não avisei?

- As atualizações virão conforme os comentários. Muitos comentários, atualização rápida (se bobear na mesma semana). Poucos... hmmm... dependerá da minha boa vontade. Que NUNCA é boa. xD

- Outra coisa. _I don't like happy ends_! Isso aí, final feliz NÃO é comigo. Então se você curte açúcar na veia all-time... _hmmmm, _espera sentado, sim?

- **Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **não me pertencem. São propriadade exclusiva da titia **J.K. Rowling**. Eu não ganho dinheiro para escrever fanfic. Então, pegue seu processo e brinque de fazer origami. É divertido.

- O título desta fanfic (Glory Box) foi tirado de uma música do grupo **Portishead**. A letra mesmo não tem muito a ver com a fanfic, mas fica aí a dica para quem quiser escutar algo enquanto lê.

**

* * *

**

**Glory Box  
Por Dana Norram

* * *

**

o0o Compasso o0o

* * *

E foi assim que começou. Hermione e Ron bombardearam Harry com perguntas sobre onde ele se enfiara o dia inteiro — quando este chegou na reunião da Ordem naquela quarta-feira. 

_Atrasado. _

Harry desviou de cada uma daquelas perguntas com um talento que ele mesmo desconhecia, fazendo com que a conversa mudasse drasticamente de direção. Draco não apareceu àquela noite, mas Harry não ficou preocupado. O loiro já teria problemas de explicar sua ausência à mãe.

Os dois, porém, não tardaram a descobrir que a maior dificuldade não seriam perguntas espinhosas.

Seriam eles próprios — que precisavam amargar horas e horas apenas se encarando frente a frente na mesa durante as reuniões, se contentando com um mero esbarrar de dedos ou com um sorriso disfarçado. Harry também tinha que se preocupar com os olhares extremamente analíticos que Hermione lhe lançava sem piedade.

Draco por acaso também os notara e fez questão de que Harry soubesse, quando os dois saiam de uma sessão de cinema no domingo seguinte.

"Bobagem, Hermione não gosta de mim _desse _jeito, Draco."

"_Ah é? _Potter, ela estava praticamente arrancando seu couro com os olhos. Aliás, ela faz isso há anos. Não sei como não percebeu..."

"Hermione faz isso sempre que está tentando descobrir ou entender alguma coisa. Acho que ela sabe sobre nós."

O ar ciumento de Draco deu lugar a uma expressão de ligeiro pânico. "Por que diz isso?"

"Porque você também não consegue tirar os olhos de mim, Draco. Ela não é idiota."

Tanto a discussão quanto a cara emburrada de Draco foram caladas por um beijo que deixou a ambos sem ar.

Entrementes, Harry começara seu treinamento como auror. Era bastante cansativo, para não dizer difícil. Se ele considerara qualquer aula em sua vida complicada, olhando agora, sob esta nova perspectiva, ele andara reclamando a toa.

Era quase como o colégio, com a diferença de que podia voltar ao seu apartamento todos os dias depois do "expediente". Recebia uma quantia significativa e era com ela que custeava o aluguel e suas outras despesas. Estava feliz de poder deixar seu ouro em gringotes intacto.

Draco agora tinha algumas peças de roupa no apartamento de Harry e garantiu-lhe que arranjara uma boa desculpa para encobrir todas as noites passadas fora. Mas quando Harry perguntou o que ele andara falando à mãe, Draco desconversou e pediu que Harry saísse de cima, porque suas pernas estavam dormentes.

Os dois continuavam evitando falar sobre Voldemort ou a Guerra. As forças da Ordem vinham conseguindo prender um grande número de Comensais graças às informações passadas por Draco. Voldemort provavelmente tinha começado a desconfiar de que estava sendo traído porque limitara suas reuniões a grupos cada vez menores, com segurança redobrada. Draco andava cada vez mais nervoso.

"Você pode vir e ficar escondido conosco. Não precisa voltar para lá", disse Harry numa noite após uma reunião em que McGonagall arrancara de Draco até quantas pintas havia no rosto de cada um dos novos comensais da Morte.

O loiro riu-se e entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Harry, sua cabeça pendendo sobre o ombro dele.

"Eu não posso e você sabe disso. Meu pai seria punido. Matariam minha mãe. Eu não poderia colocar o nariz para fora... me tornaria um peso inútil para a ordem. Você não precisa de mais problemas."

Harry pensou em protestar, mas Draco estava certo. Ele sequer sabia como estava agüentando os treinamentos, as missões para a Ordem e ainda arranjando tempo para levar o namoro deles sem entrar numa espécie de colapso nervoso. Se Voldemort não o matasse... pelo menos lhe daria uma bela úlcera.

Os treinamentos começavam cedo e terminavam tarde — mas de vez em quando Harry era dispensado meia ou uma hora antes, em virtude da Ordem. Ele não costumava reclamar da "preferência".

Especialmente _naquele_ dia.

Era 31 de julho e Harry estava completando dezoito anos. Ron e Hermione disseram para que ele aparecesse na sede após o treinamento. Não haveria reunião, mas ele suspeitava que algum tipo de "festa surpresa" o aguardava. Saiu correndo da aula de _Vigilância e Rastreamento_ e deu uma passada rápida em seu apartamento para mudar as vestes.

Chegou na sede por volta das oito horas e encontrou uma mesa posta igual a Sra. Weasley fizera quando Ron e Hermione tinha sido sagrados monitores, anos antes. A diferença era que na faixa sobre a mesa agora trazia escrito _"Harry Birthday Happy!"_. Ele quase riu diante do trocadilho.

Hermione e Ron lhe presentearam com uma pilha de livros que segundo ela _"vão ser imprescindíveis no seu treinamento". _Ron defendeu-se posteriormente alegando que sua idéia era comprar uma vassoura nova, mas que Hermione ficara perguntando _"o que Harry vai fazer com uma vassoura?"_ — os dois, entretanto evitaram rir quando sentiram o olhar da amiga sobre eles.

A festa foi bastante divertida. Vários colegas de Harry, que pertenciam a Ordem, mas não vinham em todas as reuniões apareceram para lhe dar os parabéns. Neville também estava comemorando. Ele fora aceito para trabalhar no St. Mungus. Ron e Hermione tiveram uma discussão que acabou com os dois atracados no sofá, se beijando, enquanto boa parte da audiência fingia que nada estava acontecendo. De fato, Harry poderia dizer que era uma noite perfeita... não fosse por um _pequeno_ detalhe.

Draco não aparecera.

Harry ficou repetindo para si mesmo durante toda a noite que o loiro devia estar espionando para a Ordem, que ele tinha uma vida, que ele provavelmente estava ocupado demais...

"Então Malfoy não deu as caras?", Ron tinha um dos braços na cintura de Hermione. Os dois pareciam que tinha saído de algum tipo de luta. Harry tinha até medo de imaginá-los trancados num quarto. Anos e anos de contenção dispersos em poucos minutos poderiam colocar a casa abaixo. E ele sabia perfeitamente bem do que estava falando.

"Não...", respondeu tentando parecer desinteressado. Sentiu-se satisfeito que apenas os dois amigos estivessem por perto. Todos os demais convidados ou já tinham ido embora ou estavam ocupados demais em suas próprias conversas.

"Tem algo te chateando, Harry? Assim, claro, além da guerra?"

Os olhos de ambos estavam pregados nele. Harry suspeitava de que aquela conversa já fora ensaiada uma dúzia de vezes antes.

"Não...", respondeu _ainda_ tentando parecer desinteressado.

"Tem certeza?", insistiu Hermione, colocando uma das mãos sobre seu ombro.

"Desde a noite em que você ficou sabendo sobre Malfoy..."

"Quê Draco tem a ver com isso?"

Harry só se deu conta de que tinha dito uma asneira enorme quando Hermione e Ron trocaram um olhar longe e significativo.

"_Draco_?", disse Ron. Sua voz tremia. "Desde quando _ele_ deixou de ser Malfoy e virou '_Draco_'?"

A boca de Harry se abriu e fechou uma série de vezes antes que ele conseguisse articular uma frase qualquer.

"Eu... eu... bem,é o nome dele, certo?"

Os olhos azuis de Ron estavam arregalados e ele parecia fazer um esforço grande para não começar a falar mais alto.

"_É._ É o nome dele sim, Harry. Mas o que diabos aconteceu com o 'Malfoy' que nós odiávamos? Ele pode estar do nosso lado, mas... mas isso não significa que você esqueceu de tudo que ele disse sobre Hermione, sobre a minha família... o que disse sobre _você _durante os últimos sete anos! Não é possível que você tenha esquecido de tudo..." Ron inspirou muito fundo. "...é?"

Harry sentiu um gosto amargo na garganta. Sabia que Ron estava certo. Sabia que não podia jogar sete anos no lixo, como se eles nada tivessem significado. Draco Malfoy o infernizara. E mais do que a ele, Draco magoara _seus amigos _e Harry não pensara neles na hora em que aceitara ingressar naquela loucura que eles chamavam de "namoro".

_Será que era egoísmo? Pensar somente nele?_

Foi quando Hermione tomou a frente.

"Harry, eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre vocês. Só sei que eu e Ron estamos preocupados. Eu nem sonho em lhe dizer o que fazer. Só peço que tenha cuidado. Ele pode ter mudado como parece ter, mas..."

A expressão no rosto de Ron foi tomada por uma estranha compreensão. Ele se virava de Hermione para Harry sem parar e, quando falou, parecia totalmente dono de suas palavras.

"Nós não queremos que você se machuque, cara. É só isso."

Hermione sorriu para o ruivo e reforçou o abraço em torno dele.

"Nós confiamos no seu julgamento. Só queremos que pense antes de tomar qualquer atitude drástica."

Harry e Ron riram-se.

"Como se muito provavelmente Harry já não tenha tomado...", disse Ron, gesticulando.

As bochechas de Harry ficaram vermelhas e ele ficou em silêncio. Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha e já estava prestes a abrir a boca quando Ron deu-lhe um beijo e arrastou-a de volta para o sofá.

Desimpedido, Harry Potter decidiu voltar para casa e dormir cedo. No dia seguinte procuraria ter notícias de Draco e só esperava que ele estivesse bem.

* * *

_**To be continued... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Leu? Gostou? Quer o próximo capítulo? REVIEW FOR ME!  
**_

* * *

_

- Sem Harry/Draco neste capítulo, sorry people! Foi mais um capítulo de passagem, que obviamente precisava ser escrito, oras. Espero que tenham gostado dele de qualquer forma e que deixem seus comentários também. Eu gosto de algumas passagens deste capítulo. Sei lá. Sou suspeita.

- O último capítulo rendeu 18 reviews! Nada mal, hein? Nós batemos a marca das 135 e eu estou muitissimo orgulhosa (não que isso seja dificil). Obrigada a todos, sem restrição.

- Aliás, uma pergunta que eu tenho vontade de fazer desde o começo da fic, mas sempre esqueço: O que vocês acham do nome dos capítulos? Notaram a ligação entre eles? Alguém aí chuta qual vai ser o nome do "último" capítulo? (Dana morre de rir)

- Hoje no meu fotolog **(_www(ponto)fotolog(ponto)net(barra)dana(underline)norram_)** estão postadas as respostas referentes ao capítulo número sete. Amanhã (17-08) eu devo estar postando os referentes ao cap. oito. Vão lá, leiam e comentem tb! Tem um fanart lindo tudo a ver com a fanfic!

**Dica do Dia:** Para aqueles que possuem conta neste maravilhoso site adicionem suas histórias/autores favoritos em sua lista de alertas. Daí cada vez que houver um fanfic/capítulo atualizado você receberá um aviso através doseu e-mail. Basta na hora de mandarem uma review ANTES clicarem na opção: _"Add author to my Author Alert list"_. (Estou dando essa dica porque apenas sete pessoas tem Glory Box na sua lista de alertas, sendo que pelo menos a metade daqueles que comentam estão logados!)

**

* * *

**

N/A: Esta fanfic foi escrita originalmente para o II Challenge Harry/Draco do _**www(ponto)alianca3vassouras(ponto)com(barra)forum** _e ganhou o 1º lugar — apesar de só ter duas pessoas participando... xD 

Dedicada à madrinha **Cami Rocha Pinhão** (que eu quero que fique bem, é isso. Força, Cami!) — porque ela me agüentou durante semanas fazendo propaganda desta fic e não me bateu! ) E claro, um agradecimento ultra-especial aos meus betas queridos **Anna-Malfoy** e **Shaka Dirk**. Super fofos e talentosos, os dois! Visitem os profiles e leiam as fanfics deles (/shakadirk e /annamalfoy)!

Aliás, terminei de ler o **HP and Half Blood Prince**! E não! Eu não irei (obviamente) fazer spoilers, mas só posso dizer que eu tenho muito orgulho de gostar de um personagem como Draco Malfoy. ;)

* * *

**© Agosto de 2005**


	10. 3º Ato

**Título: **Glory Box  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Não, este fanfic **NÃO** contém spoilers de **Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince**. Leia sem medo.  
**Parte: 10 **de **14**

**

* * *

**

Avisos Gerais (LEIAM!)

- Isto aqui é uma fanfic **SLASH**. Você sabe o que significa Slash? _Não?_ Poxa, que peninha! Mas calma aí que eu te explico. Pense num homem. Pensou? Good! Agora pensa em outro. E aí? Eles são bonitinhos? Ótimo! Agora imagine os dois juntinhos, dividinho beijos e abraços? Achou fofo? Continue com a leitura. Achou nojento? **SUMA!** Não precisa ler, mas se mesmo assim você, pequeno gafanhoto,deixar algum comentário impertinente dizendo que eu não devia colocar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy na mesma cama, você estará assinando seu atestado de burrice. Eu avisei, não avisei?

- As atualizações virão conforme os comentários. Muitos comentários, atualização rápida (se bobear na mesma semana). Poucos... hmmm... dependerá da minha boa vontade. Que NUNCA é boa. xD

- Outra coisa. _I don't like happy ends_! Isso aí, final feliz NÃO é comigo. Então se você curte açúcar na veia all-time... _hmmmm, _espera sentado, sim?

- **Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **não me pertencem. São propriadade exclusiva da titia **J.K. Rowling**. Eu não ganho dinheiro para escrever fanfic. Então, pegue seu processo e brinque de fazer origami. É divertido.

- O título desta fanfic (Glory Box) foi tirado de uma música do grupo **Portishead**. A letra mesmo não tem muito a ver com a fanfic, mas fica aí a dica para quem quiser escutar algo enquanto lê.

**

* * *

**

**Glory Box  
Por Dana Norram

* * *

**

o0o 3º Ato o0o

* * *

Aparatou numa esquina próxima do apartamento, caminhando sem pressa. Na verdade, arrastava os pés, adiando sua chegada o máximo possível. A idéia de ficar sozinho em seu quarto de alguma forma o torturava. Era como estar de volta à casa de seus tios. Cercado de pessoas que não davam a mínima para ele num dia que deveria ser importante e feliz. 

_Sozinho. _

Colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos, pensativo. Talvez assistisse a um filme ou simplesmente dormiria. Sabia que devia usar parte do seu tempo livre para estudar e praticar, mas não estava com cabeça para tanto.

Destrancou a porta da frente e subiu as escadas tentando não fazer barulho. A menininha loira do final do corredor aparentemente andara evitando-o, mas era melhor prevenir. Parou em frente seu apartamento, mas não entrou logo de uma vez — o molho de chaves pendendo numa das mãos.

Bateu sua cabeça, de leve, contra a madeira lisa, tentando clarear as idéias. Sentiu os fios de cabelo ligeiramente úmidos pela caminhada grudarem em sua testa. Sua cicatriz não o incomodava, mas isso não era um consolo. Significa que Voldemort não estava aprontando e que provavelmente não convocara nenhuma reunião com seus Comensais... talvez Draco não quisesse vê-lo... talvez ele tivesse esquecido...

"Quê é isso?", disse uma voz arrastada, assustando Harry que bateu a cabeça na porta novamente. "Algum novo método de se abrir portas? Por acaso o uso de chaves foi banido pelos trouxas?"

A silhueta de Draco Malfoy desenhou-se para Harry tão logo o loiro deixou as sombras do lado direito do corredor. Trajava vestes comuns, negras e longas. Os cabelos estavam escorridos e molhados, sem qualquer tentativa de discipliná-los. Harry não pode reprimir um sorriso. Draco sabia que ele preferia assim.

Aproximou-se devagar. Parecia cauteloso. "Distraído?", sussurrou o loiro. "E se fosse alguém tentando matá-lo? Você estaria completamente desprevenido..."

Harry apoiou as mãos na porta e ergueu o corpo de leve, abrindo espaço para que Draco se colocasse entre ele e a superfície de madeira. Havia um sorriso minúsculo — quase imperceptível no rosto do bruxo pálido.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, sem encarar o moreno. Aquilo provocou um calafrio involuntário em Harry.

"Desculpe não ter aparecido mais cedo... eu estive... _ah_, ocupado."

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Ocupado?"

Draco enfiou uma de suas pernas entre as de Harry. O moreno fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"_É. _Muito ocupado", disse, seu sorriso se ampliando aos poucos. Os braços ainda cruzados sobre o peito indicavam contenção, mas Draco não sabia bem o quanto agüentaria sem tocar em Harry.

Aparentemente o outro estava passando pelo mesmo problema. Aquele tipo de joguinho se tornara uma constante entre os dois. Afinal, eram rivais.

"Fazendo o quê, se posso saber...?"

Verde encarou cinza e Harry se viu refletido nos olhos de Draco. Seu ar de ansiedade transparecendo em cada gesto. Escutou-se uma risadinha baixa e desdenhosa. Uma fagulha de impaciência acendeu-se no íntimo de Harry.

"Faz diferença, Potter?"

"Não. Mas faria diferença se você me chamasse de Harry."

_Outra vez aquilo. _

Draco fez uma careta, enrugando o nariz. Era quase adorável.

"Melhor não. O pobretão e a sangue-ruim já te fazem esse favor diariamente."

Harry contraiu os maxilares, Draco sorriu. "E apenas _eu_ posso chamá-lo de _Potter_... assim..."

E sem dar tempo para Harry pensar, Draco ergueu o rosto, beijando-o e enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços. Harry ignorou a fagulha que se instalara segundos atrás, rendendo-se ao calor que incendiou seu peito e suas faces.

Devolveu o abraço, segurando-o pela cintura, trazendo o corpo de Draco para mais perto do seu. Draco ofegou no meio do beijo, o contato tão próximo impedindo que ambos pudessem respirar normalmente. Uma das mãos do loiro subiu pela nuca de Harry, os dedos longos e finos segurando mechas de cabelo negro, forçando-o a beijá-lo com mais e mais força...

"Mas que pouca vergonha!"

Harry abriu os olhos e soltou Draco, girando o corpo.

Parada no corredor havia uma mulher em que ele nunca pusera os olhos antes. Era baixinha, cabelos alisados e escuros. Magra, mas com quadris enormes, as pernas meio tortas, olhos saltados, o batom bem vermelho e um sorriso meio débil e convencido. Bem no meio da testa uma verruga que mais parecia um carrapato super desenvolvido. Ao lado, segurando a mão da megera, vinha a tal menininha loira.

"Viu tia? _Viu_? Eu disse que eles estavam se beijando! Eu disse!", a vozinha esganiçada fez Draco tapar os ouvidos, resmungando algo como _"pior do que crianças, só crianças trouxas..."_.

"Seus despudorados... pervertidos... fazendo sua imundice no meio de pessoas decentes!" vociferou a mulher.

Draco aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de Harry e sussurrou. _"E se ela tivesse ficado quieta mais cinco minutos teria visto o show completo..."_

Harry corou e assistiu a mulher começar puxar a menininha — que não conseguia despregar os olhos deles — enquanto sacudia uma das mãos no ar. "Darei parte à síndica, vocês verão! Essa pouca vergonha não pode ficar assim... ah, não..."

Harry soltou um suspiro cansado. _Que ótimo._ Agora, além de estranho ele também virara a 'bichinha exibicionista'.

"Trouxa estúpida...", a voz de Draco era mordaz.

Harry virou-se furioso para ele.

"Quê foi?", perguntou, ligeiramente indignado. "Não me olhe como se fosse minha culpa..."

Harry aproximou-se ainda mais, ameaçador.

"Ok! Como se fosse _apenas _minha culpa! Não vi o senhor reclamando enquanto deslizava essa mão boba pela..."

Draco foi calado com outro beijo. Mais forte e possessivo. Harry murmurou um _alorromora_ sem paciência e logo ambos já estavam seguros de olhares curiosos e repreensivos. O caminho até o quarto parecia longo demais, tanto que ambos acabaram caindo no sofá. Harry puxava Draco para cima e fazia um esforço desmedido para tirar-lhes as vestes, que se recusavam a ceder. Draco soltou os lábios de Harry e soltou uma risadinha inconveniente.

"Uma vez Grifinório, sempre Grifinório, hein, Potter?", ele riu-se outra vez. "Vamos... eu vou ensinar-lhe um pouco de... _sutileza_."

Com alguma dificuldade o loiro ergueu-se do emaranhado de vestes, pernas e braços que eram os dois. Harry não se mexeu, ocupou-se em acomodar o corpo no sofá, apoiando-se com a ajuda dos cotovelos. Em silêncio, assistiu Draco despir a capa lentamente para depois jogá-la no chão, seguida do restante de sua roupa.

Estava ocupado demais observando cada centímetro do corpo pálido, mas ainda assim, notou algo de diferente em Draco. Ele estava usando uma...

"O que é...?"

Draco deitou-se inteiramente nu, por cima de Harry. O moreno engoliu em seco, abrindo um pouco as pernas para que Draco se acomodasse no meio delas. Enfiou as mãos por debaixo das axilas do loiro, puxando–o para mais perto. Abraçou-o tal como se segura uma criança para niná-la. A diferença é que essa criança era praticamente do mesmo tamanho que o adulto que a segurava e não parecia nem um pouco disposta a dormir.

Ali, bem próximo, Harry finalmente pôde examinar o que o loiro trazia no pescoço. Era uma corrente fina e prateada. _E o pingente..._

Harry segurou a pequena aliança dourada entre os dedos, sentindo o calor de Draco impregnado em cada milímetro do precioso metal. Era fina, delicada, os três anéis sobrepostos formando uma... — o coração do bruxo deu um solavanco — uma _serpente_.

"Feliz aniversário, Harry."

Os olhos do loiro estavam brilhando e ele parecia ansioso. Seu próprio coração batendo com força, desesperado contra o peito. Segurava nas vestes de Harry, sem coragem de se mexer.

Foi quando Draco Malfoy sentiu uma mão deslizar em sua cintura, pele contra pele. Não demorou para que as posições fossem invertidas, o peso do moreno sobre si. Suas bochechas estavam quentes, afogueadas e ele ficou satisfeito ao ver Harry Potter abaixar o rosto, beijar o metal dourado e sorrir.

* * *

_**To be continued... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Leu? Gostou? Quer o próximo capítulo? REVIEW FOR ME!  
**_

* * *

_

- Pronto! Harry/Draco! Felizes agora? Weeeeee... /o/

- Vocês comentaram pouco no último capítulo. Estou de mal. Já vou avisando que o próximo não tem H/D. É só o Harry pensando... (coisa rara, não?)

- Hoje no meu fotolog **(_www(ponto)fotolog(ponto)net(barra)dana(underline)norram_)** estarão postadas as respostas referentes ao capítulo nº09.

- Uma pergunta, TODOS vocês sabem postar review? Assim, porque eu recebi um comentário de uma pessoa que não sabia e levou um tempão para descobrir. Eu achei que fosse óbvio, mas em todo caso, é só clicar nesse botãozinho onde tá escrito "Go" ao lado da janelinha azul "Submit Review" no final da página. Todo mundo achou? xD

- Ah! Eu fiz uma capa para Glory Box. Vou ver se consigo colocar o link no meu profile! Aliás, lá também vão estar as capas de Nicotina, Pontos de Autoridade, etc... oo

- Aliás, eu escrevi uma fanfic nova. Tem spoilers de HBP. Uma comédia chamada **"A primeira Noite de Remus e Nymphadora"** (não, você não leu errado! Eu escrevi uma R/T!). Agora, antes de vocês saírem me xingando de traidora, que tal darem uma clicada no meu profile e lerem a fic? xD

**Dica do Dia:** Para aqueles que possuem conta neste maravilhoso site adicionem suas histórias/autores favoritos em sua lista de alertas. Daí cada vez que houver um fanfic/capítulo atualizado você receberá um aviso através doseu e-mail. Basta na hora de mandarem uma review ANTES clicarem na opção: _"Add author to my Author Alert list"_. (Estou dando essa dica porque apenas oito pessoas tem Glory Box na sua lista de alertas, sendo que pelo menos a metade daqueles que comentam estão logados!)

**

* * *

**

N/A: Esta fanfic foi escrita originalmente para o II Challenge Harry/Draco do _**www(ponto)alianca3vassouras(ponto)com(barra)forum** _e ganhou o 1º lugar — apesar de só ter duas pessoas participando... xD 

Dedicada à madrinha **Cami Rocha Pinhão** ("LATE PRA MIM! xD) — porque ela me agüentou durante semanas fazendo propaganda desta fic e não me bateu! ) E claro, um agradecimento ultra-especial aos meus betas queridos **Anna-Malfoy** e **Shaka Dirk**. Super fofos e talentosos, os dois! Visitem os profiles e leiam as fanfics deles (/shakadirk e /annamalfoy)!

Aliás, terminei de ler o **HP and Half Blood Prince**! E não! Eu não irei (obviamente) fazer spoilers, mas só posso dizer que eu tenho muito orgulho de gostar de um personagem como Draco Malfoy. ;)

* * *

**© Agosto de 2005**


	11. Intervalo

**Título: **Glory Box  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Não, este fanfic **NÃO** contém spoilers de **Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince**. Leia sem medo.  
**Parte: 11 **de **14 **(La, lá, lá... agora só faltam três...)

**

* * *

**

Avisos Gerais (LEIAM!)

- Isto aqui é uma fanfic **SLASH**. Você sabe o que significa Slash? _Não?_ Poxa, que peninha! Mas calma aí que eu te explico. Pense num homem. Pensou? Good! Agora pensa em outro. E aí? Eles são bonitinhos? Ótimo! Agora imagine os dois juntinhos, dividinho beijos e abraços? Achou fofo? Continue com a leitura. Achou nojento? **SUMA!** Não precisa ler, mas se mesmo assim você, pequeno gafanhoto,deixar algum comentário impertinente dizendo que eu não devia colocar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy na mesma cama, você estará assinando seu atestado de burrice. Eu avisei, não avisei?

- As atualizações virão conforme os comentários. Muitos comentários, atualização rápida (se bobear na mesma semana). Poucos... hmmm... dependerá da minha boa vontade. Que NUNCA é boa. xD

- Outra coisa. _I don't like happy ends_! Isso aí, final feliz NÃO é comigo. Então se você curte açúcar na veia all-time... _hmmmm, _espera sentado, sim?

- **Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **não me pertencem. São propriadade exclusiva da titia **J.K. Rowling**. Eu não ganho dinheiro para escrever fanfic. Então, pegue seu processo e brinque de fazer origami. É divertido.

- O título desta fanfic (Glory Box) foi tirado de uma música do grupo **Portishead**. A letra mesmo não tem muito a ver com a fanfic, mas fica aí a dica para quem quiser escutar algo enquanto lê.

**

* * *

**

**Glory Box  
Por Dana Norram

* * *

**

o0o Intervalo o0o

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Harry chegou atrasado no ministério. Não fizera de propósito, obviamente. Mas se dissesse que estava prestando atenção nas instruções dadas, estaria mentindo. 

Os bruxos sérios e de aspecto severo iam e vinham, abriando suas bocas e gesticulando sem parar, mas Harry só conseguia pensar em Draco Malfoy.

Às vezes ele achava que talvez tudo não passasse de um plano ardiloso de Voldemort para enlouquecê-lo. E se fosse... bem...

Ele tinha conseguido.

Estava cego. _Dependente_. Não conseguia imaginar o dia seguinte sem Draco. Não conseguia imaginar o loiro longe. Não conseguia se imaginar sozinho novamente. E aquilo era loucura.

Afinal, sempre fora sozinho.

Harry baixou os olhos para as mãos. Na palma esquerda, em seu dedo anelar, os três finos círculos formavam uma serpente dourada.

Quem pensaria num presente destes... _se não Draco?_

O bruxo moreno riu-se baixinho, apenas para si. _Era assim a sensação?_ Assim que funcionava essa perturbação constante... Que funciona essa vontade de não pensar em mais nada? Em simplesmente ficar mirando o presente durante horas... lembrando do calor... das palavras ditas baixinho...

_Confessadas_?

Um sorriso bobo incendiou todo seu rosto. Harry sentia um tipo de febre interna, daquelas que vai aos poucos o consumindo. Fazendo com que pensasse nele, nele e _apenas _nele. Uma obsessão... uma doença...

"Sr. Potter? O senhor está bem?"

Harry piscou. Os outros poucos aspirantes a aurores o encarando num misto de curiosidade e censura.

"Sim...", respondeu incerto, enxugando o suor da testa, arrumando os óculos de volta na face. Um suor frio escorria por sua nuca. "Desculpe, senhor."

O instrutor lançou-lhe um olhar mais atento antes de voltar para a explicação. Harry tentou com mais afinco se concentrar durante o restante do dia. Não podia deixar que pensassem que ele estava incapacitado ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ele jurou que seria um auror. Não podia deixar Draco Malfoy atormentar seus pensamentos.

Um raio do sol artificial entrou pela janela. O metal dourado brilhou em seu dedo. Harry soltou um suspiro e cobriu-o com sua outra mão, apertando-o com força — como se assim pudesse protegê-lo de olhares invejosos, protegê-lo de tudo que era ruim...

Seu coração ainda batia forte. Uma estranha sensação de urgência.

_Onde estaria Draco agora?_ Teria realmente voltado para casa da mãe e usado sua desculpa de sempre? Ela teria acreditado? Estaria forçando o filho a contar-lhe a verdade? E se Narcissa estivesse em contato com seu refugiado marido, assim como Draco estava esporadicamente? Ela comentaria? Eles forçariam o garoto a contar tudo...?

Balançou a cabeça. Estava se distraindo novamente. Mas eram tantas perguntas. Tantas dúvidas...

Estava anotando sobre _"o que fazer caso seu único companheiro de missão seja morto por uma estaca no coração",_ quando a idéia lhe ocorreu de repente.

O que vai acontecer quando Lucius Malfoy for preso? Draco, a despeito de estar do lado deles, ainda parecia gostar muito do pai. Claro, os dois evitavam comentar o assunto, mas Harry percebia que a simples menção de Lucius Malfoy durante as reuniões da Ordem eram o suficiente para deixar Draco desconcertado. O loiro evitava mencionar Lucius, quando relatava as atividades dos comensais — como se quisesse excluí-lo de sua culpa.

_Não. _Harry não achava que Draco estivesse fazendo "jogo duplo". Não depois de tudo que passaram. Ninguém podia fingir tão bem assim...

Mas era óbvio que no fundo no fundo ficava aquela sensação de que algo estava errado. Quantas vezes Harry não se pegara observando a marca negra no braço de Draco, enquanto tinha o loiro adormecido em sua cama? Quantas vezes não brecara sua língua antes de fazer algum comentário... alguma pergunta indevida?

Estava satisfeito com a relação deles. Parecia que depois de sete anos de mútua intolerância, Draco tivesse decidido que podia ser feliz sem ter dehumilhar os outros o tempo todo. Que podia simplesmente deitar a cabeça no ombro de Harry e assistir _"algum filme trouxa idiota"_, como o loiro normalmente chamava.

A aula terminou mais tarde do que Harry gostaria. Desceu pelo elevador, perguntando-se porque ele não podia ir um pouquinho mais rápido. Saiu para o átrio, correndo na direção de uma das lareiras, aquela que levava ao Caldeirão Furado.

De lá o caminho até sua casa era bem menor. Novamente, não tinha vontade de aparatar. _Devia ser algo de trouxa que corria em suas veias_ — Draco costumava dizer.

Sim. A relação já estava naquele pé. Um parafraseando o outro inconscientemente. Harry perguntou-se se Draco também se deixava levar por essas linhas de pensamentos duvidosos e sorriu ao imaginar o loiro tentando consertar alguma bobagem que poderia ter dito em voz alta. Ele provavelmente ficaria vermelho e gaguejaria. Harry sempre o achava decididamente adorável nestas ocasiões.

Recusou a oferta de Tom para tomar uma cerveja e saiu para a rua movimentada, enfiando a mão dentro dos bolsos do casaco que vestia. Não trajava exatamente roupas trouxas, mas podia se passar bem no meio deles. Caminhou meio que a esmo. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

Não havia reunião da Ordem e Draco não combinou de aparecer. Ele nunca sabia quando teria tempo. Normalmente apenas "aparecia". Talvez fosse por isso que Harry andasse passando em casa a maior parte das noites.

Já conseguira organizar todos os seus velhos pertences. Pouco a pouco o modesto apartamento ia tomando cara de "casa". Hermione aparecia esporadicamente para acompanhar Harry até a lavanderia ou ao supermercado. Pensou que seria uma boa idéia chamar Ron e ela para darem uma volta. Desde que começara aquela história com Draco não tivera tempo de conversar com eles, mas... pensando bem...

Melhor não.

Ron e Hermione tinham finalmente se acertado no dia anterior e não era ele quem atrapalharia os dois. Isso sem falar que ambos provavelmente fariam novas perguntas e Harry não tinha tanta certeza assim se conseguiria se safar delas desta vez.

Quando deu por si, já estava frente a porta do prédio de dois andares, fitando o céu que aos poucos ia escurecendo.

Olhou por cima do ombro, se perguntando se podia haver algum membro da Ordem por ali. Talvez o vigiando.

_Talvez um comensal?_ Ele, Harry,não estava exatamente se escondendo. Por que aquilo tudo não podia terminar logo de uma vez? Quantos mais teriam que morrer antes que o derradeiro combate acontecesse...

Harry apoiou as costas no muro pichado do prédio e suspirou.

Ele estaria lá quando a hora chegasse. Mas... seria ele o assassino ou o assassinado? Ainda não tinha tanta certeza assim se venceria...

Sentiu a garganta apertar-lhe cruelmente. E se ele se visse frente a frente com Lucius Malfoy outra vez? Se tivesse de matá-lo? Será que Draco o perdoaria? _Quem_ ele escolheria? Aquele que lhe deu de tudo a vida inteira... seu herói pessoal... seu pai...

...ou Harry?

Ele não queria saber a resposta. De verdade. Sério. Harry não queria. Se soubesse talvez não tivesse a coragem para fazer o que fosse necessário¹. Talvez no último instante ele realmente hesitasse e arruinasse tudo. Era melhor se deixar levar, esperar e guiar-se por seu instinto até o momento final. Na hora certa ele saberia o que fazer.

Mesmo que não fosse o certo, Harry Potter saberia o que fazer...

* * *

_**To be continued... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Leu? Gostou? Quer o próximo capítulo? REVIEW FOR ME!  
**_

* * *

_

- E finalmente o Drama! Vocês não tem idéia de como eu estava com vontade de escrever isso! O próximo capítulo é (segundo os poucos que já leram) desculpa para chorar por uma semana. Se vocês forem legais comigo e deixarem bastante comentários eu juro que posto antes do final da semana, tá?

- Hoje no meu fotolog **(_www(ponto)fotolog(ponto)net(barra)dana(underline)norram_)** estarão postadas as respostas referentes ao capítulo nº10. Seria legal vocês comentarem lá tb. Assim, só para eu saber que vocês estão LENDO suas respectivas respostas, se não, não dá né? Se você não conseguir acessar meu fotolog com esse endereço escrito aí, tente pelo meu profile (é só clicar no link "Dana Norram" em azul no alto da página) tb, oka?

- Ouch! Eu queria agradecer todo mundo que leu e deixou review na minha mais nova filhinha:**"A primeira Noite de Remus e Nymphadora"**. Dezoito reviews pra uma ficlet? Poutz! Valeu!

- ¹Sempre que leio essa frase lembro de Batman Begins! (LOL)

* * *

**Pergunta:** TODOS vocês **sabem postar review**? Assim, porque eu recebi comentários de gente que não sabia e levou um tempão para descobrir. Eu achei que fosse óbvio, mas em todo caso, é só clicar nesse botãozinho onde tá escrito "Go" ao lado da janelinha azul "Submit Review" no final da página. Todo mundo achou? xD Comentem bastante agora! x 

**Dica do Dia:** Para aqueles que possuem conta neste maravilhoso site adicionem suas histórias/autores favoritos em sua lista de alertas. Daí cada vez que houver um fanfic/capítulo atualizado você receberá um aviso através doseu e-mail. Basta na hora de mandarem uma review ANTES clicarem na opção: _"Add author to my Author Alert list"_. (Estou dando essa dica porque apenas oito pessoas tem Glory Box na sua lista de alertas, sendo que pelo menos a metade daqueles que comentam estão logados!)

**

* * *

**

N/A: Esta fanfic foi escrita originalmente para o II Challenge Harry/Draco do _**www(ponto)alianca3vassouras(ponto)com(barra)forum** _e ganhou o 1º lugar — apesar de só ter duas pessoas participando... xD 

Dedicada à madrinha **Cami Rocha Pinhão** ("Não! Weasley Não!") — porque ela me agüentou durante semanas fazendo propaganda desta fic e não me bateu! ) E claro, um agradecimento ultra-especial aos meus betas queridos **Anna-Malfoy** e **Shaka Dirk**. Super fofos e talentosos, os dois! Visitem os profiles e leiam as fanfics deles (/shakadirk e /annamalfoy)!

Aliás, terminei de ler o **HP and Half Blood Prince**! E não! Eu não irei (obviamente) fazer spoilers, mas só posso dizer que eu tenho muito orgulho de gostar de um personagem como Draco Malfoy. ;)

* * *

**© Agosto de 2005**


	12. Concerto

**Título: **Glory Box  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Não, este fanfic **NÃO** contém spoilers de **Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince**. Leia sem medo.  
**Parte: 12 **de **14 **(Só faltam DOIS!)

**

* * *

**

Avisos Gerais (LEIAM!)

- Isto aqui é uma fanfic **SLASH**. Você sabe o que significa Slash? _Não?_ Poxa, que peninha! Mas calma aí que eu te explico. Pense num homem. Pensou? Good! Agora pensa em outro. E aí? Eles são bonitinhos? Ótimo! Agora imagine os dois juntinhos, dividinho beijos e abraços? Achou fofo? Continue com a leitura. _Achou nojento?_ **SUMA!** Não precisa ler, mas se mesmo assim você, pequeno gafanhoto, deixar algum comentário impertinente dizendo que eu não devia colocar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy na mesma cama, você estará assinando seu atestado de burrice. Eu avisei, não avisei?

- As atualizações virão conforme os comentários. Muitos comentários, atualização rápida (se bobear na mesma semana). Poucos... hmmm... dependerá da minha boa vontade. Que NUNCA é boa. xD

- Outra coisa. _I don't like happy ends_! Isso aí, final feliz NÃO é comigo. Então se você curte açúcar na veia all-time... _hmmmm, _espera sentado, sim?

- **Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **não me pertencem. São propriadade exclusiva da titia **J.K. Rowling**. Eu não ganho nada além de reviews para escrever fanfic. Então, pegue seu processo e brinque de fazer origami. É divertido.

- O título (Glory Box) foi tirado de uma música do grupo **Portishead**. A letra mesmo não tem muito a ver com a fanfic, mas fica aí a dica para quem quiser escutar algo enquanto lê.

**

* * *

**

**Glory Box  
Por Dana Norram

* * *

**

o0o Concerto o0o

* * *

Os dias passaram como se fossem folhas caindo de uma árvore em pleno outono. Primeiro aos poucos, sem que ninguém notasse o que estava acontecendo. Depois de uma vez, aos tropeções. Quando Harry acordou num dia especialmente cinza e modorrento e ergueu seus olhos para o calendário, o mês de agosto já terminara. E isso lhe lembrava que... 

Era 1º de setembro e ele não estaria voltando a Hogwarts. Era uma sensação estranha aquela, de abrir mão de algo que já fazia parte de si mesmo. Não era agradável. Esticou o corpo, erguendo os braços, preguiçoso.

Draco tinha feito uma surpresa no dia anterior. "Raptara" Harry após uma reunião da Ordem e os dois usaram a velha vassoura do loiro para ir até um bosque nas imediações de Londres. Harry não achava que podia haver um lugar daqueles tão próximo da cidade. Draco explicou que era uma espécie de parque, reserva natural ou coisa parecida. Não havia animais selvagens, apenas alguns esquilos e pássaros passeando pelos troncos das árvores.

"Como você descobriu...?", Harry perguntou, enquanto se oferecia para carregar a vassoura e estendia a outra mão a Draco.

"Sou curioso." Disse o loiro com simplicidade. "Um dia eu tinha 16 anos e meu pai não estava mais em casa para me vigiar. Peguei a vassoura e saí. Um bando de trouxas quase me viram sobrevoando um parque próximo e precisei me esconder... é silencioso. Gosto daqui."

Enquanto falava, Draco girava os olhos pelo bosque. Harry apertou mais sua mão em torno dos dedos dele, fazendo com o loiro voltasse a encará-lo. Ambos trocaram um sorriso discreto, seguido de um pequeno beijo. Escutaram o arrulhar de alguma coruja que passou voando baixo.

"Que houve com aquela sua coruja... aquela branca?", perguntou Draco repentinamente, franzindo o cenho.

Harry assumiu uma expressão meio pesarosa, meio conformada. "_Hedwig_?"

Draco assentiu, como se o nome lhe soasse vagamente familiar.

"Soltei-a na Floresta Proibida quando terminei Hogwarts. Eu não sabia o que me esperaria aqui fora. Não achei justo trazê-la para o meio de uma guerra."

Para a surpresa de Harry, Draco começou a rir.

"O quê foi...?"

Draco soltou a mão de Harry e começou a andar um pouco à frente, mas devagar. Mantinha os dois braços cruzados nas costas.

"_Justo_". Ele repetiu a palavra em voz alta, como se apreciasse cada letra. "Você quis ser justo."

Harry apertou o cabo da vassoura entre seus dedos, sentindo uma irritação crescer dentro de si. "Algum problema com isso?"

Draco virou o rosto e abriu um sorriso entristecido.

"Você mandou-a para longe... expulsou-a de sua vida depois de anos juntos..."

"Eu só queria o bem dela", retrucou Harry sem paciência.

"Potter... lhe ocorreu que sua pobre coruja talvez... talvez não quisesse ir?"

Harry estancou no lugar. Draco o imitou.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu quero dizer...", o loiro soltou um suspiro fundo. "Que às vezes as pessoas não querem que nos arrisquemos por elas. Não querem nos perder. Isso é uma atitude egoísta, não acha? Tentar colocar os outros numa espécie de redoma e só voltar quando toda tempestade terminar..."

"Por que está me dizendo isso, Draco?", perguntou Harry, seu cenho franzido,desconfiado.

"Uma vez...", o loiro novamente virou-se de costas, mas não andou. Ficou parado, fitando o céu. "Uma vez quando eu tinha uns sete anos meus pais me deixaram sair para passear no jardim da nossa propriedade. Era inverno e minha mãe me fez vestir tantos casacos que eu fiquei com o dobro do tamanhomeu ", Draco soltou uma risada amarga, saudosa. "Passei o dia inteiro brincando na neve. Quando já estava ficando tarde, o vento cada vez mais forte, eu os vi se aproximando para me buscar. Era uma caminhada de uns 10 minutos até eles me alcançarem e como eu não queria voltar, corri para dentro do bosque... era bem parecido com este, mas estava sem folhas, claro, só neve. Escutava os dois rindo e chamando o meu nome e isso me fazia querer ir mais e mais fundo. Foi quando eu tropecei na raiz de uma árvoree encontrei um ninho debaixo dela. Havia vários ovos quebrados e apenas um inteiro. E quando eu peguei aquele ovo... ele cabia na palma da minha mão. Fiquei me perguntando que tipo de animal sairia dali — estava como sempre curioso, mas enquanto eu decidia se iria escondê-lo e levá-lo para casa, o vento ficou mais forte... e começou a nevar..."

Harry aproximou-se de Draco, seu cenho ainda franzido.

"Eu não escutava mais meus pais me chamando e não conseguia ver muita coisa além das árvores, mas sabia que tinha que sair dali ou eles nunca me achariam. Olhei para o ovo e decidi colocá-lo no ninho novamente. Eu poderia voltar no dia seguinte e levá-lo em segurança para casa... quando a neve e o vento tivessem passado..."

A voz de Draco era ligeiramente abafada quando Harry o abraçou.

"Eu voltei no dia seguinte... e o ovo ainda estava lá..."

O loiro inspirou fundo, mas Harry sentiu que sua voz estava ligeiramente embargada quando ele terminou a sentença.

"Mas estava quebrado", o peito de Harry se apertou. "_Esmagado_ pela neve. Não sobrou muito para que eu pudesse deduzir o que aconteceu. Seja lá o que ele fosse... talvez ele tenha conseguido sair ou..."

"Não foi sua culpa", disse Harry calmamente,

"Eu sei que não foi", retorquiu Draco rodando os olhos. "Mas isso não me impede de perguntar... o que teria acontecido se eu o tivesse levado comigo? Eu poderia ter caído com ele e o feito em pedacinhos... meus pais poderiam tê-lo jogado fora... ele podia ser um pequeno monstro... mas eu nunca descobri e sabe por que, Potter?"

Harry ficou em silêncio.

"Porque eu não arrisquei."

"Eu entendo", disse, com um suspiro cansado. "Eu entendo, Draco."

"Potter?"

"Sim, Draco?"

"Você quer saber porque eu estou aqui? Por que eu escolhi o _seu_ lado?"

Harry balançou a cabeça, em negativa. Sabia que não ia gostar da resposta.

"Eu estava lá quando eles mataram os pais daquele seu amigo, o Finnigan... e eu não gostei daquilo. Não senti o _menor_ prazer. Não era divertido. Eu fiquei imaginando que podiam ser os meus pais no lugar dos dele... e não consegui ver graça. Eu fiquei muito doente e achava que não tinha mais escolha... mas..." Draco suspirou fundo. "Mas eu decidi arriscar dessa vez. Decidi que se não estava contente do lado deles, poderia estar aqui... do seu lado, e Potter... se um dia você precisar arriscar... e eu estiver no meio... não hesite, sim?"

Harry jogou a vassoura no chão e fez Draco virar-se, segurando-o pelos ombros.

"Por que você está me dizendo isso?" ele não gritou, mas sua voz subiu um tom acima do normal.

No rosto do loiro formou-se um sorriso.

"Porque eu confio em você", respondeu com simplicidade, deitando sua cabeça no peito de Harry, que o abraçou com força. "Então... você promete?", perguntou depois de alguns segundos, sua voz abafada.

Harry pareceu pensar por horas antes de responder.

"Você quer que eu escolha levá-lo junto para a linha de frente em vez de deixá-lo seguro atrás de uma trincheira?"

Draco balançou o rosto afirmativamente. O nó na garganta de Harry apertou ainda mais.

"Por que, Draco?"

O loiro subiu nas pontas dos pés, seus braços entrelaçando o pescoço de Harry. O moreno não se mexeu, deixando que o outro bruxo aproximasse seu rosto o máximo possível dele.

Mas Draco não estava interessado no rosto. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram por um milésimo de segundo, antes que ele fizesse Harry virar a cabeça e aproximasse os lábios de seu ouvido. Sentiu o hálito quente contra sua pele e as palavras murmuradas lhe pareceram distantes, quase irreais, mas ainda assim...

_Verdadeiras_.

E Harry Potter pensou nos dois, parados ali no meio daquelas árvores, o vento açoitando seus cabelos. Os dois sozinhos. _Vulneráveis_. Abraçou Draco Malfoy com força e só desejou que eles tivessem um final feliz.

* * *

_**To be continued... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Leu? Gostou? Quer o próximo capítulo? REVIEW FOR ME!  
**_

* * *

_

- (Dana começando a distribuir lencinhos) Então, que acharam? I love Draco. I love, I love and I love, all right? Como alguém pode ser tão fofo, frio e sensato? Até eu fico meio sentida com esse capítulo, ou vocês acham que eu não tenho coração? xD (Não respondam!)

- Cara, NINGUÉM conseguiu acertar qual será o nome do último capítulo? Não creio! Olhem, diquinha: começa com a letra **R** e tem menos de 10 letras. E aí, será que dessa vez alguém consegue?

- Hoje no meu fotolog **(_www(ponto)fotolog(ponto)net(barra)dana(underline)norram_)** estarão postadas as respostas referentes ao capítulo nº11. Seria legal vocês comentarem lá tb. Assim, só para eu saber que vocês estão LENDO as suas respectivas respostas, né? Se você não conseguir acessar meu fotolog com esse endereço, tente pelo meu profile (é só clicar no link Author: "Dana Norram" em azul no alto da página) tb, oka?

* * *

**Pergunta:** TODOS vocês **sabem postar review**? Assim, porque eu recebi comentários de gente que não sabia e levou um tempão para descobrir. Eu achei que fosse óbvio, mas em todo caso, é só clicar nesse botãozinho onde tá escrito "Go" ao lado da janelinha azul "Submit Review" no final da página. Todo mundo achou? xD Comentem bastante agora! xD 

**Dica do Dia:** Para aqueles que possuem conta neste maravilhoso site **adicionem suas histórias/autores favoritos em sua lista de alertas**. Daí cada vez que houver um fanfic/capítulo atualizado você receberá um aviso através do seu e-mail. Basta na hora de mandarem uma review **ANTES** clicarem na opção: _"Add author to my Author Alert list"_. (Estou dando essa dica porque apenas oito pessoas tem Glory Box na sua lista de alertas, sendo que pelo menos a metade daqueles que comentam estão logados!)

**

* * *

**

N/A: Esta fanfic foi escrita originalmente para o II Challenge Harry/Draco do _**www(ponto)alianca3vassouras(ponto)com(barra)forum** _e ganhou o 1º lugar — apesar de só ter duas pessoas participando... xD 

Dedicada à madrinha **Cami Rocha Pinhão** (Dana fura balões da Cami/o/) — porque ela me agüentou durante semanas fazendo propaganda desta fic e não me bateu:) E claro, um agradecimento ultra-especial aos meus betas queridos **Anna-Malfoy** e **Shaka Dirk**. Super fofos e talentosos, os dois! Visitem os profiles e leiam as fanfics deles (/shakadirk e /annamalfoy)!

Aliás, terminei de ler o **HP and Half Blood Prince**! E não! Eu não irei (obviamente) fazer spoilers, mas só posso dizer que eu tenho muito orgulho de gostar de um personagem como Draco Malfoy. ;)

* * *

**© Agosto de 2005**


	13. Entreato

**Título: **Glory Box  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Não, este fanfic **NÃO** contém spoilers de **Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince**. Leia sem medo.  
**Parte: 13 **de **14 **(Dana cantarolando: "E agora só resta um...")

**

* * *

**

Avisos Gerais (LEIAM!)

- Isto aqui é uma fanfic **SLASH**. Você sabe o que significa Slash? _Não?_ Poxa, que peninha! Mas calma aí que eu te explico. Pense num homem. Pensou? Good! Agora pensa em outro. E aí? Eles são bonitinhos? Ótimo! Agora imagine os dois juntinhos, dividinho beijos e abraços? Achou fofo? Continue com a leitura. _Achou nojento?_ **SUMA!** Não precisa ler, mas se mesmo assim você, pequeno gafanhoto, deixar algum comentário impertinente dizendo que eu não devia colocar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy na mesma cama, você estará assinando seu atestado de burrice. Eu avisei, não avisei?

- As atualizações virão conforme os comentários. Muitos comentários, atualização rápida (se bobear na mesma semana). Poucos... hmmm... dependerá da minha boa vontade. Que NUNCA é boa. xD

- Outra coisa. _I don't like happy ends_! Isso aí, final feliz NÃO é comigo. Então se você curte açúcar na veia all-time... _hmmmm, _espera sentado, sim?

- **Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **não me pertencem. São propriadade exclusiva da titia **J.K. Rowling**. Eu não ganho nada além de reviews para escrever fanfic. Então, pegue seu processo e brinque de fazer origami. É divertido.

- O título (Glory Box) foi tirado de uma música do grupo **Portishead**. A letra mesmo não tem muito a ver com a fanfic, mas fica aí a dica para quem quiser escutar algo enquanto lê.

**

* * *

**

**Glory Box  
Por Dana Norram

* * *

**

o0o Entreato o0o

* * *

Ainda estava no cemitério, mas a garoa já tinha passado. 

Ainda mirava a sepultura, mas os caixões já estavam fora de sua visão.

_Enterrados._

Todos já tinham ido embora. Alguns deles tentaram levá-lo junto. Arrastá-lo para longe... afastá-lo de sua dor.

Mas ele não queria ir embora. Queria ficar ali até o final dos tempos. Até que o mundo acabasse e eles pudessem estar juntos novamente. Sem guerra, sem heróis...

O aperto em seu peito intensificou-se sensivelmente. Se o ar acabasse... se não conseguisse mais respirar... Não, não chamaria por ajuda... deixaria... se ficasse parado, quieto... talvez _ele_ aparecesse para buscá-lo. Talvez ele o perdoasse por tudo... o levasse junto para onde quer que estivesse escondido...

Seria isso? Estaria se escondendo? Fugindo dele? Será que não queria mais vê-lo? O que fizera de errado? Estava tudo dando tão certo... por que não podiam continuar assim? Por que acabou?

Seu rosto estava úmido, e agora não podia mais tentar se enganar. Não havia mais garoa.

Eram lágrimas. Lágrimas que ele derramava sem coragem de parar. Sem vontade de contê-las... sem vontade de continuar...

Escutou passos atrás de si. Não se mexeu.

Nenhuma mão delicada ou amiga tocou-lhe o ombro, tentando confortá-lo. Nenhuma palavra de consolo. _Bondosa_.

Escutou um suspiro fundo. Estava tomando coragem. Ou talvez, estivesse apenas pensando se valia a pena dizer o que queria dizer...

"Foi sua culpa."

Foi como um tapa tão forte que deixa a marca dos dedos. Aquela era uma afirmação que ele não podia contradizer.

_Sim, tinha sido sua culpa._

"Não sei como, mas é. Ninguém quis me contar como os dois morreram, mas eu sei que se _você_ está aqui é porque tem culpa."

Ele colocou a mão nos bolsos, a garganta ainda doendo. Não queria conversar com ninguém. Muito menos com...

"Não vai me dizer o que aconteceu?", a voz firme e desprovida de sentimentos lhe era cruelmente familiar.

"Não quero falar sobre isso", foi a primeira frase que proferiu após horas e horas de cuidadoso silêncio. Até então, ninguém tentara forçá-lo. Ninguém tentara arrancar uma verdade dele.

Ninguém dissera que ele era culpado...

_Mas ele era. _

"Acho que tenho o direito de saber", disse a voz mais uma vez. Escutou-se o ruído de tecido farfalhando, de braços sendo cruzados.

Mas ele continuava em silêncio.

"Então...?"

Um suspiro fundo e doloroso.

"Ele o matou."

* * *

_**To be continued... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Leu? Gostou? Quer o próximo capítulo? REVIEW FOR ME!  
**_

* * *

_

- Curtinho eu sei. Vamos dizer que este é o irmãozinho do capítulo número 01 (vocês ainda lembram dele? Faz tempo hein!) e eu simplesmente AMO este título. Acho que é meu preferido.

- Pois é. O próximo é o último. Será que vocês conseguiram acertar o nome do capítulo? Maybe... maybe...

- E estou orgulhosa de vocês. Estamos quase batendo duas marcas que eu jamais sonharia. As 200 reviews e... os _3.000 hits!_

- Hoje no meu fotolog **(_www(ponto)fotolog(ponto)net(barra)dana(underline)norram_)** estarão postadas as respostas referentes ao capítulo nº12. Seria legal vocês comentarem lá tb. Assim, só para eu saber que vocês estão LENDO as suas respectivas respostas, né? Se você não conseguir acessar meu fotolog com esse endereço, tente pelo meu profile (é só clicar no link Author: "Dana Norram" em azul no alto da página) tb, oka?

* * *

**Pergunta:** TODOS vocês **sabem postar review**? Assim, porque eu recebi comentários de gente que não sabia e levou um tempão para descobrir. Eu achei que fosse óbvio, mas em todo caso, é só clicar nesse botãozinho onde tá escrito "Go" ao lado da janelinha azul "Submit Review" no final da página. Todo mundo achou? xD Comentem bastante agora! xD 

**Dica do Dia:** Para aqueles que possuem conta neste maravilhoso site **adicionem suas histórias/autores favoritos em sua lista de alertas**. Daí cada vez que houver um fanfic/capítulo atualizado você receberá um aviso através do seu e-mail. Basta na hora de mandarem uma review **ANTES** clicarem na opção: _"Add author to my Author Alert list"_. (Estou dando essa dica porque apenas oito pessoas tem Glory Box na sua lista de alertas, sendo que pelo menos a metade daqueles que comentam estão logados!)

**

* * *

**

N/A: Esta fanfic foi escrita originalmente para o II Challenge Harry/Draco do _**www(ponto)alianca3vassouras(ponto)com(barra)forum** _e ganhou o 1º lugar — apesar de só ter duas pessoas participando... xD 

Dedicada à madrinha **Cami Rocha Pinhão** (Que quase não comenta neste, né?) — porque ela me agüentou durante semanas fazendo propaganda desta fic e não me bateu:) E claro, um agradecimento ultra-especial aos meus betas queridos **Anna-Malfoy** e **Shaka Dirk**. Super fofos e talentosos, os dois! Visitem os profiles e leiam as fanfics deles (/shakadirk e /annamalfoy)!

Aliás, terminei de ler o **HP and Half Blood Prince**! E não! Eu não irei (obviamente) fazer spoilers, mas só posso dizer que eu tenho muito orgulho de gostar de um personagem como Draco Malfoy. ;)

* * *

**© Agosto de 2005**


	14. Réquiem

**Título: **Glory Box  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Não, este fanfic **NÃO** contém spoilers de **Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince**. Leia sem medo.  
**Parte: 14 **de **14 **(E lá estava escrito: _"E não sobrou nenhum..."_)

**

* * *

**

Avisos Gerais (LEIAM!)

- Isto aqui é uma fanfic **SLASH**. Você sabe o que significa Slash? _Não?_ Poxa, que peninha! Mas calma aí que eu te explico. Pense num homem. Pensou? Good! Agora pensa em outro. E aí? Eles são bonitinhos? Ótimo! Agora imagine os dois juntinhos, dividinho beijos e abraços? Achou fofo? Continue com a leitura. _Achou nojento?_ **SUMA!** Não precisa ler, mas se mesmo assim você, pequeno gafanhoto, deixar algum comentário impertinente dizendo que eu não devia colocar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy na mesma cama, você estará assinando seu atestado de burrice. Eu avisei, não avisei?

- Outra coisa. _I don't like happy ends_! Isso aí, final feliz NÃO é comigo. Então se você curte açúcar na veia all-time... _hmmmm, _espera sentado, sim?

- **Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **não me pertencem. São propriadade exclusiva da titia **J.K. Rowling**. Eu não ganho nada além de reviews para escrever fanfic. Então, pegue seu processo e brinque de fazer origami. É divertido.

- O título (Glory Box) foi tirado de uma música do grupo **Portishead**. A letra mesmo não tem muito a ver com a fanfic, mas fica aí a dica para quem quiser escutar algo enquanto lê. Embora neste último capítulo eu recomende (e muito) vocês ouvirem **"The Blowers Daughter"** do **Damien Rice** (é aquela música que toca no começo e no final do filme "Closer").

**

* * *

**

**Glory Box  
Por Dana Norram

* * *

**

o0o Réquiem o0o

* * *

Harry passou boa parte do dia pensando no que Draco falara na noite prévia. Conseguiu concentrar-se na maioria das aulas e lições — ainda que vez ou outra precisasse afastar a imagem do loiro de sua cabeça para executar algum feitiço corretamente. 

Estava planejando sair do ministério e encontrar Draco para conversarem melhor. Harry _precisava_ deixar claro que se preocupava muito e que não queria que se ele se expusesse ainda mais. Talvez o convencesse. É... talvez sim.

"Sr. Potter?"

Ele ergueu os olhos para o instrutor que o chamara. Havia um outro bruxo parado na frente da porta e ele parecia apressado. Levantou-se e caminhou até os dois, diante dos olhares de todos na sala. O bruxo lhe deu um aperto de mão rápido e disse que precisavam ir.

Harry o encarou com desconfiança, e na hora, esqueceu completamente de Draco. Esqueceu da conversa que queria ter com ele...

Sem saber que nunca mais teria aquela oportunidade.

Uma reunião extraordinária havia sido convocado de última hora por McGonagall e a bruxa não deixou que fizessem perguntas até que todos estivessem sentados. Harry não pode deixar de notar que Draco não estava presente. Sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pela nuca.

"Nosso informante acaba de passar um aviso. Os comensais vão atacar Hogwarts. Querem se aproveitar do início do ano letivo e pegar os estudantes despreocupados. Não podemos parar o trem, pois seria muito suspeito, já comunicamos aos monitores..."

Harry sentiu Ron estremecer ao seu lado e não demorou a entender porquê. Ginny era monitora — aquele seria o último ano dela em Hogwarts. Hermione apertou a mão de Ron por debaixo da mesa. Harry descobriu que não estava tão preocupado quanto deveria.

"Não devemos ir todos nós. Segundo Malfoy cerca de trinta comensais foram designados para isso. Creio que podemos levar todos os alunos para dentro do colégio em segurança e depois montar guarda nos portões. No trem eles ficariam muito vulneráveis."

Logo começaram com uma pequena votação sobre quem deveria irou ficar. Boa parte da assembléia era contra a ida de Harry, que não ficou nada feliz com o excesso de proteção.

"Me formei em junho. Conheço bem o lugar. Vou ser mais útil que àqueles que não pisam na escola há anos."

McGonagall fez um gesto concordando com a cabeça. Ron e Hermione trocaram sorrisos. Os três estariam juntos naquilo. Juntos como sempre.

Preferiram aparatar até Hogsmeade para ganhar tempo. Draco tinha informado de que os comensais se concentrariam na região ao redor do lago e na orla da floresta proibida até que a hora propícia chegasse.

Estava escurecendo quando Harry, Ron e Hermione se separaram dos outros pequenos grupos nos quais a Ordem se dividiu. Estavam trajados com velhas vestes de Hogwarts para poderem se misturar com os alunos. O coração dos três batia forte quando subiram até a colina da Casa dos Gritos, na tentativa de avistarem o trem se aproximando¹. Harry encostou-se numa árvore e ficou observando ao redor em silêncio, se perguntando onde Draco estaria naquele instante e se...

"Aposto que Malfoy está bem, Harry", a voz de Hermione soou tranqüila enquanto ela colocava uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha.

Ele virou o pescoço tão rapidamente que ele estralou. _Desde quando Hermione lia pensamentos?_

"Não faça essa cara, Harry. Nós já sabemos...", disse Ron de braços cruzados, parecendo extremamente contrariado com a própria afirmação.

"Sabem _do quê_?", ele não conseguia fazer sua voz soar menos trêmula.

_Como eles...? Ele não dissera nada, nem uma palavra... não fizera um único comentário... até evitou chamar Draco de Draco... como..._

"Vocês se olham como dois idiotas quando estão juntos." Ron lançava olhares atravessados para Hermione, como se ela tivesse alguma culpa naquilo. "Malfoy parou de pentear o cabelo como se uma vaca tivesse o lambido. Ele não nós insulta mais a cada meia dúzia de palavras e... bem, você anda passando mais tempo com ele do que conosco..."

Harry estava sem fala. Não sabia como escapar daquela situação. Parecia que iria tomar o maior sermão de sua vida.

"Além disso," sorriu Hermione. "Bonito anel, sabe? Nunca te imaginei usando algo com uma serpente, mas fica bem em você."

Harry enfiou a mão dentro das vestes, como uma criança que tenta esconder as mãos sujas da professora. Encarou os amigos e balbuciou incerto:

"Ah... vocês não...vocês estão zangados?"

Hermione e Ron se entreolharam longamente. O ruivo parecia doido de vontade de dizer que sim, mas um olhar mais grave da namorada o calou.

"Bem, Ron quis azarar Malfoy quando soube, mas eu consegui segurá-lo. Você ainda acha que Malfoy o enfeitiçou, Ron?"

O ruivo (agora com os olhos voltados para o céu) fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. Hermione e Harry riram-se.

"E parece que ele não está de todo errado, não é Harry?", disse ela, mirando a expressão do moreno com um sorriso. "Malfoy precisa usar esse 'feitiço' mais vezes. É bom ver você contente".

Foi como se um nó apertado tivesse se desfeito dentro da garganta de Harry. Seus amigos sabiam... sabiam sobre ele e Draco e não estavam zangados. _Ao menos não muito... _— pensou, mirando Ron que continuava ocupado, olhando na direção do horizonte.

"Ei..."

O coração de Harry começou a bater estupidamente rápido. Mas não foi pelo som de algo que se assemelhava a roldanas que ia crescendo aos poucos, nem mesmo pela voz ligeiramente aflita de Ron que ecoou pelo lugar. O coração de Harry começou a bater estupidamente rápido porque lá longe, no horizonte, ele pode divisar um sinal.

Ou melhor, uma marca.

"Por Merlin...", ouviu-se um sussurro de Ron.

A serpente saía pela boca do crânio fantasmagórico. A marca negra pairava sobre os céus semi-escuros de Hogwarts. O trem já estava quase na estação de Hogsmeade, mas ninguém além deles parecia notá-la, oscilando próximo das nuvens, uma ameaça quase que palpável.

Os três seguraram uns nos outros e desceram a colina correndo, suas varinhas em prontidão, um protegendo a guarda do companheiro.

"Vamos até o trem... para o trem...",ofegou Hermione, puxando Ron pelas vestes. Engolindo em seco, Harry os seguiu.

Mas nenhum dos três foi muito longe.

Ao passarem pela vila de Hogsmeade, naquele instante deserta, Harry escutou um rumorejar e, antes que tivesse tempo para pensar, um raio vermelho passou zunindo por sua orelha e bateu contra a parede de pedra do Três Vassouras. Agora havia um enorme buraco no lugar onde o feitiço acertara.

Ron empurrou Hermione para baixo e ergueu a varinha. Ele e Harry apontando-as na direção de onde viera o disparo. Escutaram mais ruídos e em seguida as vozes aumentaram até o que parecia ser uma espécie de discussão.

"Mas Drac---!", uma voz exclamou alto, antes de emudecer. Escutou-se o som de corpos batendo contra o chão e quando Harry já ia disparar um feitiço naquela direção, Draco saiu das sombras, abaixando o capuz e erguendo as mãos num gesto de paz.

Harry correu para ele e o abraçou com força. O loiro arregalou os olhos e pareceu espantado. Quando Harry deu-lhe um beijo então, encarou o moreno como se este tivesse enlouquecido.

"Quê houve com a parte de manter a discrição na frente _deles_?", perguntou tão logo Harry o soltou, indicando os dois amigos do moreno.

Hermione parecia dividida entre um sorriso e uma carranca. Ron tinha feito cara de quem acabara de vomitar lesmas. _Muitas_ lesmas.

"Escondam-se!" Arquejou Hermione de repente, puxando Harry e Draco até as sombras de uma casa próxima.

Um pequeno grupo de comensais passou correndo por eles, em direção da estação.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou Harry depressa, indicando o lugar de onde o loiro surgira.

Ele rodou os olhos cinzentos com impaciência.

"Crabbe e Goyle. Os dois idiotas tentaram estuporá-los. Uma pena que eu estivesse por lá..."

"Você ficou louco!", disse Harry, mas decididamente havia um sorriso em seu rosto. "Eles vão delatá-lo!"

O rosto do loiro ficou ainda mais pálido. "Eu sei... mas era isso ou..."

"Você arriscou", concluiu Harry.

Draco sorriu meio de lado.

"Vocês têm de ir." Disse em tom cansado. "Eu darei um jeito neles quando acordarem..."

Hermione e Ron acenaram com a cabeça. Apesar do tempo curto, eles não ousaram meter-se no meio da conversa dos dois. Ron tomou a dianteira, segurando a varinha na mão direita, enquanto a esquerda segurava a mão de Hermione. Ela puxou Harry pelas vestes.

"Venha, Harry."

Mas Harry não queria deixar Draco. Ele simplesmente não conseguia soltar a mão do loiro. Era como se seus dedos estivessem amarrados por fios invisíveis. Os olhos cinzentos estavam tranqüilos e ele sorriu quando aproximou seu rosto do de Harry e deu-lhe um selinho delicado. Então espirrou e coçou o nariz logo em seguida.

Harry inspirou fundo, dividido entre o choro e um sorriso. Tirou o cachecol da Grifinória que estava usando e enrolou-o no pescoço de Draco.

"Está frio. Ah... você pode dizer que pegou de algum estudante", murmurou sem coragem de se despedir.

Draco mirou o cachecol com um sorriso fraco, então ergueu os olhos novamente.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", disse e empurrou Harry na direção dos dois amigos.

Harry sentiu-se ser puxado por Hermione e logo os três já estavam correndo outra vez. Várias e várias vezes ele voltou o rosto, na tentativa de ver Draco, mas ele já desaparecera.

Alcançaram a estação. Alguns membros da Ordem faziam cerco ao redor do trem e os estudantes iam desembarcando em pequenos e assustados grupos.

"Até que enfim!", disse McGonagall com altivez, mas parecia profundamente aliviada em vê-los. "Vamos, vocês podem cuidar deste aqui..." e indicou um pequeno grupo de estudantes que pareciam pertencer ao quinto ano.

Em comitiva, Harry, Ron, Hermione mais o pequeno grupo ganharam caminho até a escola. Aboliram o uso das carruagens já que as mesmas poderiam estar (ou serem) enfeitiçadas. Até estarem _dentro _dos terrenos de Hogwarts não podiam se dar ao luxo...

Hermione os comandava. Entre ela e Ron, havia quatro estudantes que lançavam olhares nervosos de um lado para outro. Depois, mais três entre o ruivo e Harry, que fechava o cortejo. Os dez andavam o mais rápido que podiam sem correr quando escutaram berros.

Todos estancaram, voltando os rostos. Berros e luzes vindos de Hogsmeade. Então voltaram a andar e em seguida a correr na direção da entrada do castelo... que estava cada vez mais e mais próxima... próxima... logo eles estariam seguros...

"HARRY, CUIDADO!"

O coração do moreno parou de bater por um segundo. Os alunos, Ron e Hermione continuaram a correr, mas ele não se mexeu. Voltou-se e viu um vulto subindo na direção deles. Um vulto totalmente vestido de negro, exceto pelo cachecol nas cores da Grifinória que usava no pescoço.

Harry sorriu. Os sons desaparecendo aos poucos. Logo tudo ficou silencioso e ele só conseguia focar Draco, cujo capuz caíra revelando seus cabelos claros... ele que estava cada vez mais e mais próximo próximo. As mãos do loiro se agitavam sem parar, fazendo gestos para que Harry não voltasse, para que ele continuasse em frente... que ele não viesse...

Um grande clarão de luz verde acertou Draco em cheio e seu corpo tombou no chão.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!"

Harry só tomou consciência de que estava gritando quando sentiu braços e mãos tentando segurá-lo.

"Me solta! ME SOLTA! Me deixa ir... ele está... ele... DRACO!" ²

Mas nenhum deles o soltou. Pelo contrário, o puxavam de volta... em direção ao castelo. Ele não conseguia distinguir uma única palavra do que diziam. Só sabia que tinha de se soltar, que tinha de socorrer Draco...

Seu cotovelo acertou o estômago de um daqueles que o seguravam. Um de seus braços ficou livre e ele se soltou, voltando a correr na direção do loiro. Podia ver o cachecol vermelho e amarelo oscilando ao vento... estava próximo... tão perto...

Outro vulto negro surgiu vários metros a sua frente. Harry apertou o passo... ia chegar em Draco primeiro do que ele...

"NÃO!", Harry ouviu-se berrar desesperadamente, então tropeçou numa das pedras. Sentiu seu joelho arder, mas logo já estava de pé, correndo novamente. Ignorando a dor.

O vulto negro alcançou Draco e com um feitiço virou o corpo do loiro para cima, revelando seu rosto.

Harry escutou um berro.

Um berro alto e agudo. _Doloroso_.

Um berro que ele mesmo poderia ter dado, mas que não lhe pertencia.

Parou a menos de dois metros da cena, incapaz de continuar. O vulto alto tirou o próprio capuz. Harry sentiu lágrimas descerem por seu rosto, escorrendo por suas bochechas.

Era Lucius Malfoy.

O homem caíra de joelhos, segurando a cabeça com as mãos. Os longos cabelos loiros prateados caindo sobre sua face transtornada. Balançava o corpo para frente e para trás, como se estivesse sendo atacado por uma _cruciatus_. E toda vez que olhava para o rapaz caído soltava outro berro. Mais e mais alto.

Harry continuava paralisado. Sentia seu coração batendo forte e era essa sua única certeza de que continuava vivo. Sentia as lágrimas ainda descendo com força. Um sentimento de impotência atormentando-lhe cruelmente. Um sentimento que ele já experimentara tantas e tantas vezes...

E já estava soluçando quando viu Lucius Malfoy puxar sua varinha e apontá-la para si mesmo. Sem coragem de interferir, ele assistiu outro clarão verde incendiar o comensal como se fossem chamas lambendo a lenha.

Durou apenas um segundo. No outro, os dois loiros estavam caídos... pai e filho... lado a lado, sobre o chão de terra e pedras. Harry fechou os olhos, as lágrimas o cegando. Escutou vozes. Sabia que era abraçado por Hermione. Escutou Ron soltar uma dúzia palavrões.

Mas não sentia mais nada.

Nada o faria esquecer daquela visão. Os dois corpos trajados de negro. Os cabelos loiros sujos de terra.

E o cachecol vermelho e amarelo ondulando ao vento sobre o rosto pálido... o rosto pálido de bochechas coradas de frio. A voz rouca que lhe há pouco lhe sussurrara... tãocheia de esperança...

_"Tudo vai acabar bem". _

Draco Malfoy estava morto.

_Sim_. Para ele tudo talvez tivesse acabado bem... Draco fez o que queria ter feito...

_Draco arriscara_.

Mas Harry Potter sentiu seu mundo desmoronando e novamente... _outra vez_ ele não sabia se teria forças para recolher os pedaços e construir um novo.

* * *

**FIM **

_"And so it is  
__The shorter story  
__No love, no glory  
__No hero in her sky".  
_**(The Blowers Daughter – Damien Rice)³ **

**_

* * *

_**

¹ Eu não faço idéia se dá para ver o trem da colina da casa dos Gritos — mas agora dá! xD  
² _Déjà vu_? xD

³ **Tradução: **_"E então é isso / A curta história / Sem amor, sem glória / Sem herói no seu céu."_

**_

* * *

_**

**The Last Author Notes**

- E é isso, acabou. _(Dana olha para os lado e se vê cercada de uma multidão furiosa portando foices e tochas)_ Ahh... eu gostaria de agradecer rapidamente a todos e avisar que estou de ida (sem previsão de volta) para o... para o... _(Dana puxa o atlas e escolhe o país de nome mais absurdo que consegue encontrar) _**Uzbequistão**! Foi um prazer conhecer vocês! Tchau.

- Hmmm... falando sério, agora. Eu realmente não sei como agradecer aos que acompanharam e comentaram **Glory Box**. Como vocês sabem, eu comecei a escrever esta fanfic para um challenge. E um challenge, NORMALMENTE, é composto de shortfics (fanfics curtas). Acontece que conforme eu ia escrevendo a história ela ia ocupando mais e mais do meu tempo e dos meus pensamentos. Eu queria que ela fosse algo mais e _consegui_, eu acho. E só sei que nada mais poderia me recompensar todo o esforço do que este retorno de vocês. Mais de 200 reviews, mais de 3.000 hits. Assim, provavelmente pelo menos 500 destes hits são meus, porque eu não páro de vir e ficar olhando se está tudo "ok" com o texto (sim, eu sou paranóica!), mas 2.500 é ainda um número MUITO grande. Lá, lá, lá. Eu só posso dizer OBRIGADA. Vocês fizeram deste mês um mês mais feliz. (puppy eyes)

- E a maioria acertou o nome do último capítulo. _Réquiem_. Mas também depois das dicas ficou fácil, né? E também muita gente chutou que era o Draco quem batia as botas. Bem, acho que isso era certo desde o começo da fanfic. Tão óbvio que eu tive que resistir bravamente a tentanção de matar o Harry no lugar do Draco só para contrariar todos vocês. O detalhe é que eu QUERIA muito este final, com o Lucius matando o filho sem querer. Eu tinha lido uma teoria sobre isso e simplesmente A-M-A-D-O. Não sei se consegui reproduzir muito bem o que tinha em mente, mas...

- Ah, no capítulo anterior quem está falando com o Harry no cemitério é a Narcissa. Antes de eu revisá-lo pela última vez ficava claro que era **uma mulher** falando, só que achei que seria mais legal se o sexo da pessoa ficasse indefinido. E deu certo. Dei nó na cabeça de todo mundo! (snoopy dance)

- Uma coisa curiosa. Muita gente chutou que a pessoa que falava com o Harry era o Snape. Poxa, o Snape está morto na fanfic, vocês não prestaram atenção, não? (Dana mostra a língua) Acho que mostra isso lá pelo capítulo seis, se não me engano.

- And so it is... espero que tenham gostado! (ou ao menos não detestado muito...) E claro, que comentem bastante! Eu queria falar algo de mais especial depois deste quase um mês e meio juntos, mas não consigo. É OBRIGADA, só isso mesmo. Até o próximo fanfic. xD

* * *

- Hoje no meu fotolog **(_www(ponto)fotolog(ponto)net(barra)dana(underline)norram_)** estarão postadas as respostas referentes ao capítulo nº12 e se sobrar espaço, referente ao cap.13 também. Sei que já era para eu ter atualizado esta semana, mas deu tanta preguiça. Sorry. Em todo caso, seria legal vocês comentarem lá tb. Assim, só para eu saber que vocês estão LENDO as suas respectivas respostas, né? Se você não conseguir acessar meu fotolog com esse endereço, tente pelo meu profile (é só clicar no link Author: "Dana Norram" em azul no alto da página) tb, oka? E bem, como este é o último eu vou deixar acumular as reviews... por umas duas semanas talvez. Daí eu comento as respostas referentes ao último cap.no meu flog também! 

**Pergunta:** TODOS vocês **sabem postar review**? Assim, porque eu recebi comentários de gente que não sabia e levou um tempão para descobrir. Eu achei que fosse óbvio, mas em todo caso, é só clicar nesse botãozinho onde tá escrito "Go" ao lado da janelinha azul "Submit Review" no final da página. Todo mundo achou? xD Comentem bastante agora! xD

**Dica do Dia:** Para aqueles que possuem conta neste maravilhoso site **adicionem suas histórias/autores favoritos em sua lista de alertas**. Daí cada vez que houver um fanfic/capítulo atualizado você receberá um aviso através do seu e-mail. Basta na hora de mandarem uma review **ANTES** clicarem na opção: _"Add author to my Author Alert list"_.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Esta fanfic foi escrita originalmente para o II Challenge Harry/Draco do _**www(ponto)alianca3vassouras(ponto)com(barra)forum** _e ganhou o 1º lugar — apesar de só ter duas pessoas participando... xD 

Dedicada à madrinha **Cami Rocha Pinhão** (Obrigada. Por tudo. Espero que não me odeie por este final.) — porque ela me agüentou durante semanas fazendo propaganda desta fic e não me bateu:) E claro, um agradecimento ultra-especial aos meus betas queridos **Anna-Malfoy** e **Shaka Dirk**. Super fofos e talentosos, os dois! Visitem os profiles e leiam as fanfics deles (/shakadirk e /annamalfoy)!

Aliás, terminei de ler o **HP and Half Blood Prince**! E não! Eu não irei (obviamente) fazer spoilers, mas só posso dizer que eu tenho muito orgulho de gostar de um personagem como Draco Malfoy. ;)

* * *

**© 1º de Setembro de 2005** _(Coincidência? Eu acho que não...)_


End file.
